The succubus (traduccion)
by Black-king20
Summary: historia de Miracles79. todo lo que sabemos hacerca de Hermione es mentira, a simple vista se parce a un muggle, pero no podian estar mas lejos de la verdad. Hermione es especial, es unica de su clase y con el tiempo se va descubrir la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

The Succubus (traducion)

 **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí les traigo otra historia la cual NO es mia, sino fue escrita por** _Miracles79_ **la cual esta en ingles y yo solo soy una mera traductora.**

 **La acabo de leer toda (o bueno hasta los cap que tien por ahora la historia), y me encanto y dije porque no traducirla asi que sin mas me contacte con la Autora o Autor la verdad todavía no lose pero bueno.**

Miracles79 **me dio su permiso para traducirla en español, la verdad no se cómo lo haga ya que apenas estoy con esto de traducir textos pero bueno hare mi mayor esfuerzo espero les guste esta historia como a mi me encanto, en realidad la historia todavía no esta acabada pero bueno.**

 **Es una** _Fleur-Hermione-Ginny ._ _ **(técnicamente).**_

 _ **Ya sin mas los dejo leer =).**_

 **Capitulo 01**

La oscuridad se había extendido su paso por el castillo de Hogwarts; los rayos del sol se alejaban de la vista para ser remplazados por nubes negras y sombras. Un escalofrió descendió con la niebla, una señal de que el invierno había llegado temprano en esta época del año. No fue un fenómeno inesperado, pero ciertamente incómodo para los pocos que permanecían en el interior del gran castillo impotente. Afortunadamente para los ocupantes que se quedaron atrás, no había ninguno de los sonidos habituales de la tarde a causa de las conversaciones en voz baja en los pasillos.

Y, ¿Por qué debería de haberla?

Había terminado otro año más de escuela y los estudiantes habían regresado con sus familias para las vacaciones. Los únicos que quedaban eran los miembros más laboriosos del cuerpo docente como: la profesora McGonagall, Severus Snape y Hagrid, por solo nombrar unos pocos. La mayoría se mantenían trabajando por la noche para planear lecciones o controlar las hojas de asistencia para sus casas. Pero en esta ocasión, y bastante fuera de lo común en esa noche, Minerva McGonagall podría ser vista caminando por los pasillos desiertos, frios y oscuros, alejándose cada vez mas de su cómoda y caliente oficina. Para la mayoría esto no habría parecido extraño, pero para aquellos que realmente la conocían hubiera visto a la profesora de manera extraña, al verla fuera de su oficina.

Minerva McGonagall es una mujer muy estudiosa; trabaja con diligencia y siempre mantiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus alumnos ya si era de su casa o no. Ella también era conocida porque rara vez salía de su oficina al menos que tuviera que impartir clases o dar rondas en el castillo, que siempre había sido tedioso y sin incidentes.

Una tendencia común, entre los estudiantes mayores y enamorados, era utilizar las aulas vacías como si fuera su propia habitación. Por desgracia esta idea fue casi siempre acompañada por la estupidez; como los estudiantes mayores no tienen la precaución de usar hechizos silenciadores, es lo que se preguntaba siempre Minerva. No es que ella tolera estas acciones, oh no, de hecho despreciaba la idea por completo, pero su disgusto era solo por un momento para segundos después pasar a la decepción.

Al comprobar que los alumnos más grandes de Hogwarts no habían tenido el sentido o la inteligencia de realizar el más simple de los hechizos, era embarazoso por no decir menos. ¿Qué tendrían en la cabeza? Pero, no obstante, siempre había recordado que estas rodas eran para una mejor protección para los estudiantes. Ella soportaría lo que viene si eso significa que sus estudiantes se sientan seguros y protegidos.

Así que en retrospectiva, era mejor decir que rara vez salía de su oficina al menos que su profesión dictaba que debía hacerlo. Así que se planteaba la pregunta ¿Por qué se veía a Minerva caminar por los pasillos cuando ella prefería quedarse encerrada dentro de su oficina Trabajando?.

La respuesta es simple: Albus Dumbledore, el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la había llamado para una reunión. El mensaje como la mayoría de los mensajes de Albus eran rápido e iban directo al grano, siendo esa noche la reunión, de hecho. Esa fue la razón por la que la profesora McGonagall podría ser vista caminando por los pasillos hacia la oficina del Director, con sus pasos tranquilos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore, Minerva hablo a la gárgola de piedra que solo frunció el ceño hacia ella mientras se acercaba. Minerva podría haberse sentido paranoica, pero pareciera que la gárgola tenia siempre la misma mirada de odio en sus ojos cada vez que entraba. Dudaba que fuera algún rencor personal pero aun asi la confundió, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que implicaba al director la confundía.

Haciendo caso omiso a la gárgola, Minerva subió por las escaleras de caracol que giraban y ascendieron hacia una puerta de madera en lo alto. Mientras esperaba, McGonagall reflexiona sobre la cuestión que había estado preguntándose asi misma desde que recibió la carta de Dumbledore. Sobre que se tratara ¿Por qué Albus la llamaba a su oficina en tan poco tiempo?.

¿Alguno de los estudiantes de su casa estará en peligro de ser excluidos?

Dudosa, que el honor por suerte, residía en Severus Snape y lo más importante a la Casa Slytherin. Snape a menudo era llamado a la oficina de Albus para discutir las quejas presentadas en contra de su casa, los alumnos habituales de cuales discutían siempre son; Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. De hecho en una estadística incomoda, se revelo que tanto Draco como Pansy habían recibido más advertencias que todos los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw combinados. Severus debía de ser bueno con las palabras ya que todavía no habían sido excluidos por su comportamiento…..bueno aun todavía.

Asi que Minerva dudaba que tuviera que ver con la exclusión. Tal vez tenía que ver con el comportamiento de algunos ellos…?

Una vez mas parecía muy poco probable esa idea, aparte solo unos cuantos estudiantes provocaban interrupciones frecuentes en la clase, es decir Fred y George Wesley. Grynffindor era una casa muy bien atendida, Existen numerosas victorias frente a las otras casas, en la copa de las casa era un testimonio de ello. Aunque Minerva siendo muy honesta, la copa ganada por las manos de una sola persona; Hermione Granger que conseguía dos tercios de los puntos totales de toda la casa ella sola.

..

Si a los maestros se les permitiera un favorito McGonagall entonces habría elegido a Hermione Granger de todos los estudiantes que había enseñado en los últimos años. Hermione no solo era inteligente, sino también que posee una gran ética de trabajo; además es educada y había sido la única elección de Minerva de prefecto Grynffindor este año. Ella llego a Hogwarts de una educación Muggle y sin embargo, en su primer dia, había puesto a todos los demás estudiantes en Vergüenza con su conocimiento y compresión en temas muy complejos. Una estudiante como ella era rara y simplemente una delicia para la vista. El ultimo estudiantes con un regalado tan raro como la chica era otro que Chloe Roberts que llegaría a convertirse en el miembro mas alto rango de la oficina de auror.

Por lo tanto el comportamiento no era una opción. Lo que significaba una sola cosa; tenía algo que ver con el ahora asi llamado, "Trio de Oro".

No fue una deducción difícil porque en todos sus años de enseñanza nunca había discutido con tanta frecuencia a los mismos estudiantes como los hacía con los siguientes; Hermione Granger, Ronald Wesley y Harry Potter. Solo se preguntaba que miembro esta vez implicaría esta discusión, lo más probable es que sea Harry que de seguro se las arregló para causar problemas tanto fuera como dentro de Hogwarts. No es que el sea un alborotador, oh no de hecho Harry se comportó muy bien para alguien con tanta fama. El no era exactamente diligente en sus estudios o bien al igual que Ron, pero tenía la cabeza fría y un talento para sofocar el peligro cuando era requerido.

Así que con un poco de compresión de la situación, Minerva bajo de la caja de la escalera que gira y se dirigió hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta antes de que pudiera llamar para ser consiente a Dumbledore de su presencia, la voz del mismo la llamo – "pasa Minerva y toma asiento por favor. Me temo que esta reunión nos pueda llevar un tiempo, así que mejor comencemos." –

Ya era mala señal que la voz de Albus pareciera desgastada y eso era algo de no esperaba a la por la general voz vibrante del Director. Pasando través de la puerta, Minerva vio como Albus alimentaba a un joven Fénix en su nido, el fuego rodeaba a la bestia plumosa con cada bocado de comida. Camino hacia una silla enfrente del escritorio y tomo asiento, espero a que Albus siguiera. La situación pareciera importante, y las palabras en el pergamino dejado sobre escritorio no había ninguna indicación de que el tema no fuera fácil de digerir.

-"antes de empezar, ¿te gustaría un dulce de limón?"-

-"no, asi estoy bien" – Minerva respondió con ganas de llegar directamente al problema.

-"una pena. Me han acostumbrado bastante bien de ello desde su regreso de Londres."-

Una vez dicho esto Albus desenvolvió un pequeño dulce color amarillo y se lo metió a la boca, saboreando el sabor cuando iba a sentarse. Sin embargo mientras Albus se sentaba en su silla, McGonagall pensó inmediatamente el nombre de la ciudad que había dicho por error.

-"¿desde Londres?- Minerva repitió, sintiendo inmediatamente el tema de esta conversación. – "¿Así que esto tiene que ver con Harry? ¿Está bien?"-

Riéndose, Albus se quitó sus medias Gafas de luna y las froto en la orilla de su capa. –"por lo que yo se Harry esta bien…. Y vive con sus tios, si no me equivoco. No, el tema que deseo discutir en este momento en realidad no involucra a Harry. Mejor aun, se trata de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger".-

Tratando de tranquilizarse, McGonagall pregunto sucesivamente. –"¿Srta. Granger?¿Ha hecho algo malo?"-

-"No, no. En realidad la Srta. Granger como siempre ha sido una excelente estudiante con asistencia perfecta e incluso mejores notas." – la expresión de Albus se volvió gradualmente a medida que se considera la mejor manera de abordar el siguiente tema. Seria difícil, muy difícil de explicar por no decir complicado de comprender.

Habia adquirido recientemente la información de una fuente de confianza e incluso ahora estaba luchado de su lado. Durante la vista era una cosa, pero ser completamente ciego a los signos era algo complemente distinto.

-"por desgracia, este año podría llegar a ser muy difícil para la Srta. Granger. No estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar, si soy honesto; esta es la primera vez que me he enfrentado a una situación tan compleja como esta."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir, Albus? ¿Qué esta pasando?"-

Mirando a los ojos de Minerva, Albus se enderezo y se preparó para lo peor.

..

..

-"Hermione Granger no es lo que parece."-

-"¿Qué..?" – Minerva pronuncio. Todas las demás forma de hablar parecía que las habia perdido en ese momento. Inmóvil, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Minerva, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y miraba las facciones severas de Albus. Esto parecía que no era una broma de mal gusto, Albus se veía muy serio y lo mas importante parecía que las anteriores palabras no eran mentira.

¿Qué significa..?

-"es como dije"- Albus continuo, cortando el ensueño de Minerva.- "Hermione Granger no es, de hecho, Hermione Granger"-

-"Lo siento, Albus, me has perdido por completo. ¿Qué quieres decir que Hermione no es…Hermione?"-

Mirando hacia abajo en las pilas de pergaminos que saturaban su escritorio, Albus recogió el primero mas cerca de el y lo mostro a la profesora McGonagall. Dejando el pergamino delante de Minerva, Albus luego cogio un segundo pergamino y lo coloco al lado del primero. Confundida por estas acciones, Minerva agarra el primero para leerlo pero se sentía algo insegura de lo que se suponía debía estar buscando.

-"¿Esta es la información personal de la Señorita Granger, estoy en lo correcto?" –

-"si"-

Mirando hacia el pergamino Minerva escanea el contenido por segunda vez, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Paro sus ojos bien entrenados y nada parecía estar fuera de lo común; su edad, sexo, lugar de nacimiento y todo lo que estaba incluido era correcto. Asi que ¿Por qué Albus parecía nervioso por estos documentos?

"-No veo el problema. Esta información de aquí de la Srta. Granger ya lo sabia, a menos que su información ha cambiado de repente"-

-"lo es"- murmuro Albus, rascándose la barbilla con un suspiro de resignación.-"la información personal de Hermione Granger es Incorrecta, en realidad casi toda."-

-"¿incorrecto? Pero….¿como? ¿No entiendo?"-

-"te dire, pero Minerva, lo que voy a decir debe permanecer en esta oficina. No se puede discutir con nadie mas que conmigo, ¿entendido?"-

La forma severa en que Albus hizo esta pregunta cogió desprevenida a Minerva. Ella siempre ha sido uno de los asesores de mayor confianza de Albus y el rara vez habla con ella de esta manera. La única conclusión que podía hacer era que el asunto era de suma importancia.

Albus solo actuaba de esta manera cuando vidas están en peligro y si Hermione estaba en algún tipo de peligro, Minerva la apoyaría en todo lo que pueda. Hermione no era mas que una estudiante brillante y amable, pero también era la favorita de McGonagall. Se merecía una vida larga y prospera y Minerva haría lo que pudiera para que asi fuera.

-"yo entiendo. Ahora, por favor Albus, dime lo que esta mal".-

-"gracias Minerva. Hermione necesitara toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir".- declaro Albus, sonriendo a Minerva antes de volver al tema que nos ocupa. –"como he dicho antes, la información personal de Hermione esta mal, los documentos no se forjaron a propósito. La verdad se oculta a la vista meramente Nadie sabe sobre el linaje de la Srta. Granger, incluyéndola a ella."-

-"¿Cómo sabes que esta mal? La información personal, quiero decir".-

-"se confirmó no solo por uno de mis asesores de mayor confianza, sino también por la mujer que primero hizo la reclamación."- al darse cuenta de que Minerva estaba a punto de interrumpir, Albus levanto la mano para silenciar cualquier pregunta.-"creo que es mejor que te cuente los hechos antes de explicar el origen del problema, si estas de acuerdo"-

"-por supuesto"- respondió McGonagall con ganas de aprender mas sobre el tema.

"-bueno para empezar, Hermione no es hija de Muggles" –

-"¿Qué quieres decir; con que Hermione no es hija de Muggles?-"McGonagall con voz severa pero en sus ojos delataba su sorpresa.

"-bueno en realidad, eso no es de todo cierto, ella es todavía parte Muggle, nació y creció como tal, pero su sangre contiene la mitad genética de un Muggle y la otra mitad es algo mucho mas complicado."- Albus dijo, mirando a l fénix que estaba apoyando su cabeza en el ornamento.

-"¿sabes cuál es la otra mitad?-"

-"lose, pero no se qué palabra lo describe mejor"- Albus pensó por un momento y se preguntaba la mejor manera de describir este fenómeno. Varios segundos después Albus asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención a McGonagall, después de haber llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria.-"Creo que la mejor palabra para describir este fenómeno seria; Súcubo, Hay otras palabras por supuesto, la Sirena, depredador, seductora pero el más apropiado seria Súcubo."-

-"¿esta diciendo que Hermione tiene sangre mitad Súcubo, eso no es posible? Habríamos visto los signos."-

-"ah, pero no pude"- Albus corrigió, reclinándose en su silla.-" debido que a la mayoría de los casos, una niña súcubo se queda con sus padres y se enseña y se cría en la forma digna de su clase, pero en el caso de Hermione…..y en el caso de otros mestizos, ella fue abandonada."- antes de que Albus pudiera explicar con mas detalle, Minerva se dio cuenta de repente la razón de su olvido de la condición de Hermione.

Sin querer Minerva Interrumpió, hablando para si misma que para Albus.-"lo que significa que no se llevó acabo el ritual-"

-"Exactamente"- dijo Albus, con una pizca de orgullo en su voz al ver como Minerva se dio cuenta de la situación."- como sabemos, un Súcubo de sangre pura no es necesario el ritual para que su sangre despierte naturalmente por si mismo. Pero en el caso de Hermione que es un mestizo, tendrían que ser despertando por uno de su especie de su misma sangre. Y, es decir ¿Por qué esta en peligro?, un súcubo la ha marcado y viene a despertar su sangre"-

-"entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Escondemos a Hermione en el interior del castillo y poner doble protección?" –

Haciendo una mueca, Albus informa a Minerva de la triste verdad.-"ya es demasiado tarde, el Súcubo ya ha recibido la aprobación de los Clanes a Hermione, Sangre, y no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo."- al darse cuenta de la mirada de Minerva de indignación, Albus continuo.-"He intentado, créeme Minerva; trate de hacer entrar en razón, pero son una especie extinción y no pude convencerlos en buscar otras alternativas."-

-"por lo tanto solo renunciaste" – dijo Minerva indignada

-"la situación no es tan simple como se podría pensar"- dijo Albus con calma.

-"explícame bien la situación para comprender mejor de porque eludiste tu deber"-

-"me amenazaron con ir a la guerra es la cuestión Minerva"- dijo Albus, no perturbado por el comentario anterior.-"me dijeron que la guerra se libraría si tomaban a Hermione lejos de ellos. No se por qué, per-o valoran mucho a la Srta. Granger por encima de muchos otros miembros de su clan. La llaman "la niña milagro". ¿Por qué razón?, no se, pero ella es claramente mas de lo que parece"-

-"¿la niña milagro? Me pregunto a que se referirán.-"

Coloco sus manos en su barbilla como si estuviera reflexionando-"podría significar una serie de cosas, pero no hay manera de saberlo hasta que lo clanes desean revelarlo, ya sospechan de mis intenciones, solo la idea de perder a la Srta. Granger fue suficientes para enfurecerlos mas allá del punto de la razón, traería a una especie entera al punto de la guerra.-"

-"y pensar que solo lo harán por un solo miembro de su especie. Sin duda que son solo palabras Albus. Has dicho que son pocos, No correrían el riesgo de la extinción solo por tener a la Srta. Granger."-

-"no solo iban a correr el riesgo de la extinción"- Albus continuo, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en su silla.-"sino que también tomarían a miles de magos y muggles con ellos"-.

-"No habría ningún resultado positivo. Si ganamos hubiéramos acabado con una especie entera, y si perdemos entonces también perderíamos a la Srta. Granger. No hubiera importando de cualquier lado habría un lado perdedor"- Minerva llago a la conclusión, viendo como Albus caminaba detrás de su escritorio en pasos controlados.

-"ves mi situación. Y en cualquier caso, no puedo correr el riesgo de un incidente internacional, mientras los Mortifagos se están reunión y Lord Voldemort está recuperando su fuerza. No podemos luchar en dos frentes y esperar ganar. Lo siento Minerva, pero si me movía para proteger a la Srta. Granger de los clanes entonces había arriesgado la vida de todos."-

Sorprendida por la repentina revelación Minerva miraba al vacío. El miedo y la compresión agarrado todo su ser hasta llegar al punto de dolor físico, se dio cuenta ahora de que Albus no tenia el control sobre la situación.-"No, yo….Ahora entiendo. La vidas de muchos deben de estar primero que la vida de uno solo. Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Podemos apoyar a Hermione o eso seria molesto para los clanes?."-

-"en eso es donde tengo buenas noticias"- dijo Albus sonando mas alegre que antes-"Hermione no se trasladara a los clanes, pero en su lugar se quedara y estudiara en Hogwarts. Se negaron a mi petición al principio, compresible ya que les gustaría mantenerla a salvo. Pero después demostrarles sus calificaciones parecían mucho mas receptivos a la idea.-"

-"¿Por qué se preocupan por sus calificaciones?"- pregunto algo confundida por el repentino cambio de planes.

-"Bueno, por supuesto, porque uno de los suyos haría una mejor posición para influir en la legislación en el Ministerio."- al ver la ceja levantada de Minerva, Albus incluyo su obvia omisión-"Yo por error se me podía haber escapado que Hermione tenía la esperanza de trabajar en el Departamento de criaturas mágicas cuando sea mas grande. Una vez que escucharon eso ya no tenían tanta negatividad en que se quedara, de hecho prácticamente me estaban pidiendo alejar a la Srta. Granger de sus manos y no me imagino por qué"-. Albus Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-"Hmm, muy inteligente"-

-"no es demasiado Inteligente como parece. Los clanes han pedido que uno de los suyos debe estar presente para supervisar el progreso de Hermione."- Albus informo, Volviendo a su asiento.

-"seguro se los negaste, Albus no puede haber otra Súcubo en el colegio, pondría aún más en riesgo la vida de los demás"-

-"los clanes y yo discutimos este detalle y logramos llegar a un acuerdo que en lugar de que un Súcubo viniera al colegio, Hermione será supervisada por un asesor imparcial;…en esto caso, una sirena"-

-"no son la Sirenas y Súcubo de la misma especie"-

Albus rio y miro hacia sus papeles y dijo-"Hmm, esto es un error común. Las sirenas y Súcubos están estrechamente relacionados, si, pero no son en si de la misma especie. Las sirenas han aprendido a controlar sus deseos y pueden funcionar dentro de la sociedad sin prejuicios. Los efectos de apareamiento con una sirena también es menos dañino. por ejemplo, un súcubo puede matar si se deja sin ser molestados durante el ciclo de apareamiento, mientras que una sirena solo puede causar una pérdida de la conciencia. Teniendo en cuenta la alternativa, creo que llegamos a un acuerdo beneficioso"-

-"¿y esta sirena estará viviendo en el lago? Los estudiantes tendrían que tomar diferentes rutas para herbologia y cuidados de criaturas mágicas, si ese es el caso."-

Se puso de pie para acariciar a su Fenix que estaba haciendo un fuerte chirrido. –" eso no será necesario. Las sirenas están enviando uno de sus mejores. Nos han puesto de acuerdo sobre ciertas condiciones para proteger a los estudiantes. Para empezar, va a permanecer bajo el agua durante la duración de las clases y solo tendrá contacto con la Srta. Granger, tu y yo. La Srta. Granger tendrá que reportar cualquier cambio, ya sea físico o psicológica a la sirena una vez por semana y es obligatorio."-

-"por lo tanto, tendremos que informar a Hermione acerca de esto, entonces."-

-"no será necesario, la sirena hará contacto con Hermione primero. Los clanes no quieren involucrarse en absoluto, tenemos suerte de que incluso le permita volver a Hogwarts."-

Suspirando Minerva miro el reloj colocado atrás del escritorio de Albus y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que es. Ella todavía le faltaba terminar esa carta al ministerio.

-"Ah, y el ministerio no debe saber nada de esto. Si se enteran de que la Srta. Granger es una Súcubo entonces ella estaría en la lista negra de todos los cargos en el ministerio. No nos podemos permitir que la Srta. Granger quien tiene un gran potencial de poder cambiar y mejorar un poco el mundo mágico, si ella lo desea. Su talento valla ser rechazado debido a meros escrúpulos"-

Minerva estaba a punto de cuestionar a Albus sobre la capacidad de leer la mente, pero al ver la cara de Albus. Parecía agotado, con exceso de trabajo y dolor de cabeza, decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

-"debemos tener un poco de confianza en Hermione. No podemos alterar su vida o hacer cualquier intento de influir al estar los clanes lejos, La sirena sabrá si lo hacemos, tienen una notable capacidad para oir todo lo que les interesa a muchos metros de distancia. Tengo las manos atadas, y eso es algo que no me gusta."-

-"¿hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Crees que los clanes permitirán a Hermione vivir como una mujer independiente cuando se vaya?-"

-"eso espero, en Hogwarts después de todo educa a mentes jóvenes y crear todas las oportunidades que pudieran desear la independencia de Hermione antes de venir los caprichos de los clanes,…no podemos permitir que la hagan caer en su doctrina."-

Al notar el disgusto en su voz, Minerva expreso su preocupación.-"¿sabes algo más? …..algo que todavía no me dices."-

-"los clanes….quieren que ella se case con un miembro de su clan para procrear tan pronto sea posible; Hermione merece mucho mas que eso de convertirse en un…"-

Al darse cuenta del silencio voluntario de Albus, Minerva casi se convirtió en frenética.-" ¿Albus? No será..?-"

Haciendo una mueca y frotándose la frente Albus respondió.-"si, la Srta. Granger será utilizada por los clanes para usar su inteligencia para su propio beneficio….lo otro que me preocupa es que necesito aprender mas cerca de esto del "milagro". Tiene que tener algo que puede ofrecer a los clanes que ningún otro Súcubo no pueda. Tengo mis sospechas pero no se como expresarlas, son demasiados horribles de imaginar"-

-"la Srta. Granger estará a salvo hasta que se vaya de Hogwarts, y que no será por unos caunos años mas. Hasta entonces voy a poner mi plena confianza en ella. Ella va hacer lo que es correcto y yo confió en ella para controlar cualquier impulso que sienta mientras este en la escuela. Ella va estar bien.."- y sin embargo Minerva miraba fijamente al director con una firme determinación, que no podía ignorar la sugerencia subyacente de preocupación escondida debajo de sus gafas de montura.

..

..

Lo que no sabían es que en la oscuridad, oculto entre un matorral de árboles afuera del hogar Granger, había un súcubo escarlata preparado para hacer su movimiento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura delgada de una joven sentada en su cama leyendo un tomo pesado. ¡por fin! Después de muchos años de búsqueda la había encontrado. Hermione Granger, Ahora por fin, el ritual de sangre seria completada y sería un milagro nacido.

.

…. **contunuara**

 **Nota de la autora original:** va ser un Hermione x diferentes personajes femeninos.

 **Bueno este es el primer cap traducido, a mi en lo personal me encanta esta historia espero a ustedes también les valla gustando, pronto subiré el siguiente cuando termine de traduccirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí esta el segundo cap traducción de The succubus, escita por** Miracles79. **Espero les guste. =)**

 **Capitulo 02**

En una pequeña habitación ubicada a las afueras de Londres, Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en su cama estudiando. Era una vista que muchos en Hogwarts ya se habían acostumbrado y más si se trataba de la reconocida ratón de biblioteca. Ella se encontraba trabando en silencio, mordiéndose su labio cada vez que encontraba una pregunta difícil. En el pasado estas preguntas habrían sido mucho más difíciles y diferentes entre si, pero en esta ocasión y como lo demuestra el dolor de su labio, Hermione estaba luchando por entenderlas. Trabaja muy a menudo por delante de sus demás compañeros, Hermione había llegado al final de todo el programa antes de que empezará el nuevo año escolar y fue a encontrar los contenidos más abrumadores.

El libro que se extendía ante ella era uno Viejo con incrustaciones y se consideraba obligatorio para Runas Antiguas, de acuerdo con la lista de libros que recibió a principios de este año. Por supuesto estudiar cosas como; defensa contra las artes oscuras o amuletos extraños no podía hacerlo si se encuentra afuera de los confines del mundo mágico. Hermione aun tenía 16 años y por lo tanto todavía no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio debido a la ley aprobada del Ministerio de Magia. Anqué esto podría ser fácil de trabajar una vez cuando tuviera que regresar a Hogwarts, pero mientras tanto Hermione se ocuparía de las cosas de aspectos teóricos de todos sus temas.

-"entonces….No, esto no es correcto."- Hermione murmuro, agravada por la falta de claridad de este libro.

Sacudiendo nuevamente la página, sus dedos cubiertos de tinta de la pluma, Hermione garabateaba algunas notas en una hoja de papel que tiene a lado de ella. En algunas ocasiones cuando su mente no podía descifrar un rompecabezas, Hermione solía escribir sus reflexiones en un trozo de papel. Cuando era mas pequeña Hermione siempre había utilizado este método para resolver sus problemas. Aunque estos problemas no solo se centraban exclusivamente en los estudios, no, en sus primeros días Hermione lo utilizaba para poner diferentes maneras de mejorar sus habilidades sociales como su confianza.

Uno puede encontrar esto sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta la sencilla naturaleza de Hermione pero había momentos en que Hermione no siempre estaba tan segura. Ha habido momentos en los que Hermione se encontraba sola, sin amigos, al punto de un marginado debido a su notable inteligencia y su afán de responder cada pregunta que le hacían. Muchos en su antigua escuela primaria, cuando era educada en el mundo muggle, siempre tenía una expresión más apagada, como si fuera la mascota de un maestro mientras que los padres la veían como una pretenciosa.

Con el tiempo después de haber ido a Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que ella era especial, Hermione comenzó hacer mas amigos como Harry y Ron, y finalmente a Ginny también. Todos ellos se hicieron sus amigos en bueno término y como resultado Hermione ya no se sentía tan sola como antes. Finalmente Hermione supo lo que se sentía ser verdaderamente valiosa. El vacío de su juventud se convirtió en nada más que un recuerdo de los lejos que había llegado en un corto tiempo. Las amistades que había forjado con Harry, Ron y Ginny eran preciosos. Especialmente con Ginny en particular, era como un rayo único de sol en su día.

No podía entender porque, pero ella siempre deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿Tal vez era porque Ginny era su primera amiga? Lo más posible, pero sin tener eso mucho en cuenta, Hermione siempre contaba los días para verse de nuevo. En cuanto a los chicos siempre se encontraban hablando de los mismo temas y se niegan siempre ha terminar sus tareas hasta el últimos minuto posible, algo que desafortunadamente este lejos de mejorar a corto plazo, es totalmente frustrante. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Hermione los amaba profundamente a los dos, Harry y Ron era como sus hermanos unos excesivamente protectores.

Por supuesto como consecuencia, su relación con sus padres se volvió tensa debido a su ausencia en sus vidas. Aunque esto era algo esperado e incluso Hermione esperaba fijar más adelante en su vida. Por ahora ellos se encontraban increíblemente orgullosos de ella, después de haber sido la fuerza de Hermione durante gran parte de su juventud, se encontraban agradecidos de ver a su hija feliz y llena de vida, después de todo la felicidad era algo que había estado ausente en sus días como niña.

..

Apuntando algunas notas mas a esta pregunta tan compleja, Hermione cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y procesa toda la información que había recogido. Con cada respiración poco profunda Hermione elimina todos los datos irrelevantes y solo dejaba la información que era mas importante y lo aguardaba en su mente. Con la pluma de su mano Hermione indico la información Irrelevante en la hoja de papel y la otra la coloco en otra hoja.

Sonriendo Hermione puso su pluma a un lado y estira sus brazos hacia el aire, su espalda crujió cuando lo hizo, estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición no era bueno para la salud. Unos ojos la observaban entre la oscuridad afuera de la ventana, la noche había caído y el viento empezaba a mover las hojas de los árboles, los arbustos en su jardín también empezaban a mecerse bajo la presión del aire. Hermione se sentó y observo por la ventana a la naturaleza hacer su trabajo, empezó a sentir una sensación de cierta comodidad por el espectáculo; a ella siempre le ha gustado observar los fenómenos naturales. No podría ser considerado como un Hobby, pero sin duda era mas como un capricho pasajero, sobre todo la lluvia que era el favorito de Hermione, bueno al menos que no estuviera atrapada entre el medio por supuesto.

-"ya debe ser tarde, ¿Qué hora será? –"

Habiendo dicho esto, Hermione giro su cuerpo y se inclinó para buscar su reloj despertador, empujándolo con la punta de sus dedos, cuando lo tubo fijo su vista en el viendo que eran ya 1:13. Reflexionando sobre esto, Hermione decidió que aun tenia tiempo antes de acostarse, aprovechando aun sus vacaciones de verano no era necesario acostarse tan temprano. Volviendo a su libro de texto, comenzó a hojear las páginas para llegar a la página de contenidos, un sonido repentino le llamo la atención y se quedó quieta. El silencio ensordecedor hicieron que sus sentido se agonizaran, escuchando hacia afuera para ver si el sonido que había oído un momento antes se volviera a escuchar, mantiene su respiración al mínimo, Hermione endereza su postura y dirige su mirada hacia la ventana.

…Nada

…No hay nada fuera de lo normal y tampoco fuera del lugar.

Y sin embargo algo se sentía mal….muy mal. Tal vez podría haber sido la mente irracional de Hermione jugándole algunos trucos con ella, debido por las frecuentes batallas con Lord Voldermot y sus seguidores, pero a pesar de todo eso sentía que algo estaba mal. Si bien estaba rodeada por la familiaridad de su casa, Hermione sintió como si ciertas cosas estaban torcidas, fuera de lugar del entorno de Muggle. Una sensación incomoda la invadió la cual no se dispersaba con el paso del tiempo sino que hacia todo lo contrario. Con el tiempo llego a la conclusión de que si, algo estaba definitivamente mal y lo peor de todo…..Hermione podía sentir como si un par de ojos la estuviera observando cada movimiento que hacia.

Unos ojos antipáticos la observaban desde la seguridad de su escondite, los pelos del cuello de Hermione se erizaban y sus características por lo general endurecidas se desmoronaron, mientras trataba de mantener la imagen de una chica sin problemas. Lo mejor era mantener la calma para no dejar que esta persona sepa que ella era consciente de su mirada inquietante. Hermione esperaba que se equivocara e incluso se trato de convencer asi misma de ese mismo hecho pero no tenía demasiada experiencia en situaciones como esta para ser engañados.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil con sus ojos fijos en el libro de texto, siendo el silencio opresivo sobre ella. El silencio hacia que se sienta poco natural, era común escuchar a los pájaros de los nidos de su árbol silbar alguna melodía, pero parece que hoy no. También ella esperaba seguir oyendo los sonidos del viento azotando con las ramas de los arboles contra la ventana, pero el sonido esperado nunca llego, incluso las hojas que rosaban su ventana de hay no salio ningún sonido…Nada.

….Todo estaba en silencio.

Entonces tan repentinamente como los sonidos se evaporaron de la existencia, comenzaron poco a poco a volver, los sonidos tan familiares como los susurros del viento entre los árboles se podían escuchar, también el sonido de la bocina de un coche entro como una cuchilla. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad sin embargo Hermione no estaba convencida. Echando un visado hacia su maleta, que utiliza principalmente para su estadía en Hogwarts, Hermione pensó en las siguientes opciones.

1). Podía ignorar los ruidos que escucho antes y seguir con su estudio sin problemas.

2). Podía tomar algún objeto como arma y permanecer despierta toda la noche para asegurarse que el peligro hubiera pasado.

3). Podía a pagar la luz y esperar una hora antes de abandonar y volver a la cama.

4). O bien , podría ir abajo y bloquear todas las puertas y ventanas e inspeccionar toda la casa.

Al final y después de pensar cuidadosamente, Hermione escogió la opción cuatro. Ella iría abajo y checaría hasta el fondo toda la casa, y si se llegara a dar con un intruso, primero garantizaría su seguridad ante todo, y sea si pueda hacer magia o no, Hermione también garantizaría la seguridad de su familia cuando regresaran.

Afortunadamente para Hermione, sus padres no estaban en la casa, debido a que asistieron a una boda de una amiga que trabajaba en su práctica dental. Hermione había conocido a esta amiga, Cecilia, solo un par de veces y la última vez que la había visto era cuando casi cumplía los once. Ella no tenía que asistir y fue de hecho que le dieron la opción de ir o no, y con toda razón decidió no ir. De lo contrario se había sentido como una intrusa en la boda que no tenía ninguna razón para estar ahí mas que para llenar un asiento.

No, su tiempo seria mucho mejor aprovechado al estudio y aumentar su conocimiento en las materias que aprendería este año. Hermione había sido tan productiva como siempre durante las vacaciones y no cambiaría sin importar las circunstancias. Sus padres fueron sobre todo perjudicados por esto, ya que querían pasar mas tiempo con su hija y Hermione trato de hacer tiempo para la unión familiar pero fue difícil.

Pero Hermione prometió a si misma, y esperaba poder ratificar esto con el tiempo, sus padres habían sido una parte integral de su juventud y no quería perder el vínculo que compartían….pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso. Se estaba distrayendo, su perturbada mente estaba corriendo con temas que no tenían relación ninguna con su actual situación y solo ayudo a salir de su preparación.

Como los sonidos que persistieron, y para sus oídos aumentaron en volumen, Hermione se inclinó hacia su lámpara y apago la luz, cerro las persianas mientras lo hacia. Debido a la familiaridad de su habitación, para Hermione fue fácil evitar la pila de papeles en el suelo, la silla de descanso al lado su cama antes de llegar a su maleta abierta, metió su mano en el interior y Hermione saco su varita desde el pequeño compartimiento y se levantó. Ahora totalmente equipada, Hermione camino de puntitas hacia la puerta de su habitación y suavemente empujo para abrirla. Los únicos sonidos que llegaban a los oídos de Hermione fueron los arañazos de las ramas contra la ventana de su dormitorio, y con ese entendimiento procedió en las salas.

Al llegar a la primera puerta, la cual es la habitación de sus padres, Hermione la abrió y apunto su varita a través de la oscuridad. Para su alivio ningún movimiento se vio en la habitación a lumbrada por la luz de la luna, que rara vez se podía ver en la habitación de sus padres. Hermione se adentró y encendió la luz, y comenzó a buscar en la habitación cualquier cosa que delatara que habían entrado pero no había señales de que fuera asi. Lo cual era una buena señal, y tal vez solo era su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

Al cerrar la puerta Hermione comenzó a revisar las demás, la sutileza de sus movimientos desaparecía cada vez que terminaba de revisar alguna habitación, y sin signos de algún intruso. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era la cocina, donde pudo encontrar esa puerta, esa maldita puerta que ha Hermione le ha causado una gran molestia, no solo era defectuosa sino que la apertura se podía abrir sin la necesidad de la llave. Hermione había pedido a sus padres para repararla o remplazarla, pero siempre le decían lo mismo.

-"no hay necesidad de gastar dinero en arreglar esa puerta que está luchando por hacernos útil. Nos ha servido bien en el paso y no veo ninguna razón para deshacernos de ella ahora."-

Hermione solo esperaba que estuviera cerrada porque si se encontraba abierta entonces eso podría significar una de dos cosas. O bien la puerta se había abierto por si sola a causa del viento de afuera, o que había sido abierta desde el exterior por alguien. Esta última opción era lo que le preocupaba más; incluso con una varita en la mano un ladrón podría saltar fácilmente sobre ella cuando menos lo espere. Ella no era muy fuerte y estaría dominada fácilmente, sin una varita Hermione estuviera completamente indefensa y muy a merced de sus atacantes.

….tenía que moverse en silencio ahora.

….sus oídos se encontraban mas sintonizados con el mas mínimo indicio de movimiento.

…..ahora su respiración se hizo mas silenciosa y su corazón latía un poco mas calmado.

Ella estaría dispuesta pasara lo que pasara.

Volviendo a través del corredor con su varita apuntando frente a ella, Hermione llego a la entrada de la cocina, manteniéndose cerca de la pared se encontraba atenta a cualquier indicio de sonido; el sonido del viento llago a sus oídos pero nada mas. Con una exhalación final, y apretando el agarre de su varita, Hermione se dio la vuelta y entro a la cocina.

…..se encontraba vacía.

…..y lo mejor la puerta estaba cerrada.

-"no fue nada"- Hermione murmuro, bajando su varia mientras miraba a través de la cocina.-"fue solo mi imaginación. Lo que se ha metido en mi."-

Despues de estar algunos segundos de estar reprendiéndose a si misma, Hermione guardo su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto y salio de la cocina, apago las luces de la sala y el pasillo para después subir las escaleras, un bostezo se apodero de ella sin poder evitarlo y dándole saber los inicios de su agotamiento. Con 6 horas era suficiente por lo que se iba a dirigir a dormir directamente o sino tendría el riesgo de babear nuevamente uno de sus libros nuevos.

Pasando a través de la puerta de su dormitorio, Hermione se volvió a cerrarla detrás de ella cuando se detuvo repentinamente en sus pasos. De pie frente a ella, se encontraba una figura alta, con rasgos femeninos y ojos amarillos. La mujer sin duda era inmensamente bella; su cabello era de un hermoso rojo envidiable, ojos que intoxican al recibir una mirada de ellos, su piel era blanca y se veía muy suave al tacto.

Sin duda alguna era muy hermosa un conjunto simplemente impresionante, de hecho la belleza no era una palabra lo suficientemente digna para describir a esta criatura; esta mujer había sido claramente bendecida por una diosa. Un cuerpo bien proporcionado –por lo poco que podía alcanzar a ver a través de su fina capa- y las características que tenia eran seductoras y sin embargo feroz, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Podría existir realmente una mujer asi?.

Aunque en este caso Hermione no tiene tiempo para procesar todo esto y la única palabra que su mente grito fue "peligro". Esta mujer había aparecido en su habitación sin ni siquiera hacer un sonido, la casa estaba totalmente cerrada y sin embargo, esta mujer había conseguido pasar de contrabando a su dormitorio sin que disparen las alarmas. Solo podía haber una explicación para tal hazaña; esta mujer era evidente que no era un muggle, de hecho Hermione dedujo correctamente, desde su aparición posee un aura fuerte, y sabia que no era una bruja. Por lo que estaba segura de que se trataba de una criatura mítica de algún tipo. ¿Cuál? Ella no lo sabia, pero lo que fuera…..no debería estar aquí.

-"Que?-" Hermione murmuro, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras los ojos amarillos de la mujer de volvieron hacia ella.

Por reflejo se hiso para atrás, sus manos fueron a su bolsillo del pantalón corto, Hermione saco su varita y la apunto rápidamente hacia la desconocida. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera pronunciar siquiera algún Hechizo, sus manos fueron agarradas rápidamente….el agarre obligo a su varita deslizarse de sus dedos, el sonido se su varita al golpear el suelo despertó a Hermione a su situación; esta retenida, indefensa, y ahora al merced de esta extraña. Intento luchar contra esta mujer y Hermione podía sentir el agarre de la extraña alrededor de su muñeca vacilar.

-"¡suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos encima!-"

Entonces tan repentinamente como las palabras había salido de la boca de Hermione, fue apretada mas contra la mujer hasta que sus cuerpos estaban al ras de uno contra el otro. Impresionada por este hecho, y los pechos abundantes presionando contra su propio pecho en desarrollo, Hermione se puso rígida. Aprovechando esto la mujer envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, y su mano cayo hasta la barbilla. El contacto forzado a Hermione para buscar esos bellos ojos una vez mas, la respiración de la mujer que avivan sus mejillas mientras se miran una a la otra, el cuerpo de Hermione cada vez mas se sentía débil por segundo.

Se miraron durante un buen tiempo profundamente en sus ojos antes de que Hermione notara el cambio de expresión que había llegado a través de las características de la mujer. La cara previamente pasiva de la mujer se había vuelto la otra cara de moneda, sus ojos parecían enojados aunque Hermione no entendía el por qué.

..

Y luego de un giro completamente inesperado, la mujer de inclino hacia delante y capturo los labios de Hermione con los suyos. Alguien extraña de la cual Hermione nunca había oído hablar antes, se estaba llevando su Primer beso. Y lo que es mas…

..

…Le estaba gustando.

.

.

… **continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitul0 3**

-"Mmm!"-Hermione gimió, sus ojos se encontraban más los más abiertos que se podía por la sorpresa e incredulidad, miraba los ojos cerrados de la mujer extraña. Solo podía sentir como los labios de la ese extraña estaba conectados profundamente con los suyos, el pequeño espacio que las separa la extraña se encargó de estar más cerca si es que se podía.

…..y todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era mirar con horror.

Hermione permanecía inmóvil; sus manos se encontraban atrapados por el fuerte agarre de la extraña, mientras que la mujer parecía disfrutar la unión de sus bocas. Sus brazos se brazos se erizaron ante el contacto; un escalofrió desagradable le recorrió por su espina dorsal cuando la desconocida profundizo más el beso si es que se podía. ¿Esto tenía que ser un sueño? ¡No, no es un sueño, es una pesadilla!, era la única manera de explicar esta terrible situación. Y sin embargo, Hermione sintió los labios presionar contra ella con una intensidad febril.

….sus labios se volvieron una vez más a rozar de una manera suave y maleable al tacto de la mujer.

…sintió un agradable cosquilleo por toda la espalda.

Y sin embargo, ¡esto se sentía mal! Muy mal.

No era así como había imaginado o se suponía que sería su primer beso.

..

Hermione siempre imagino que su primer beso seria en un ambiente romántico, ya sea con la puesta de sol o la luna; la escena cambia de vez en cuando, pero el beso seguía siendo parte integral de la escena. Por supuesto la identidad de la persona quien la besaba siempre ha sido un misterio, todavía no había conocido a un candidato adecuado en su vida todavía temprana. Pero eso no significa que la esperanza no estuviera allí, que ha estado allí desde que su madre le había sentado en su regazo y le leía historias de Príncipes y Princesas.

El primer beso se suponía que debía ser especial, y ahora se sentía contaminada.

No definitivamente no era así como había previsto su primer beso. Ella nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que su primer beso fuera robado, y mucho menos por una mujer desconocida. De hecho que su primer beso fuera tomado por una mujer no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que después de todo era muy abierta a la idea. Pero el hecho de que fuera robado en primer lugar; no solo la entristeció sino también la enfureció.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a la vida, Hermione levanto sus manos y trato de agarrar distancia con la desconocida por la parte de su hombro. Esta acción tuvo éxito al principio, los labios de la mujer se deprendieron de los suyos con un estallido húmedo, pero una vez que fueron liberados, los labios de la mujer volvió a unirlos de nuevo. Ahora sus labios eran besados una vez más, Hermione gimió en protesta y se apodero de la manga de la túnica de la desconocida para tratar se separarse aunque, sin efecto. La mujer era sobrenaturalmente fuerte y fácilmente ignoraba los intentos de Hermione para alejarse.

-"¿Qué haces…?"- Hermione lucho nuevamente, sus labios fueron seguidos por la mujer que no quería permitir que se alejara. Hermione tiro su cabeza para atrás….pero este acto solo le dio un momento de respiro, porque con un solo movimiento la extraña volvió a conectar sus labios con los de ella.

-"A-alto….¡Basta!"- protesto Hermione, su respiración se escuchaba dificultosa causando un sinfín de dolor, casi no podía respirar; esta extraña mujer era anormal y no permitía protestas o el simpe hecho de respirar. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la mujer hizo que Hermione sienta un incómodo calor en su interior, que aplaco su necesidad de escapar. Esto no era normal, ¿Por qué se sentía como si una energía surgía en su interior? Los labios de la mujer tenían un sabor dulce y más dulce por segundos que pasaba, ya que se separaron de la escasa resistencia que aun ponía Hermione.

Hermione podía sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de luchar poco a poco, pero de repente recordó que ella tiene no solo tiene el coraje de un Grynffindor si no también la fortaleza para no darse por vencido nunca. Ella no iba acabar accediendo y sucumbir ante el sabor de esta mujer. Una fuerza sobrenatural estaba jugando con su mente; nublaba su juicio y enmascaraba sus pensamientos.

Este conocimiento hizo que tuviera más ganas de distanciarse de la extraña, no solo para su protección, sino también para su virtud. Tirando de nuevo para atrás, jadeando un tembloroso suspiro, Hermione logro mantener un poco más la distancia pero para su desgracia como las veces anteriores su resistencia resulto inútil. Y con una lamida para humedecer sus labios doloridos, Hermione sintió de nuevo la suavidad de los labios de la extraña envolver los suyos. La extraña para no correr riesgos en esta ocasión mantuvo la cabeza de Hermione en su lugar, profundizando mas el beso con una destreza extraordinaria, con su lengua fue separando los labios de Hermione quien solo podía hacer una mueca.

Retorciéndose en su lugar, Hermione sintió como su cuerpo era apretado por la extraña, como los pecho de la mujer se estrellaban con los suyos. La falta de aire empezaba a convertirse en una preocupación, la extraña al notarle le dio pequeños momentos de respiro hasta que la atraía hacia ella de nuevo. Un ciclo repetitivo y aparentemente interminable, pero según el reloj de la habitación solo dos minutos habían pasado, pero para Hermione sentía que fueron horas.

-"¡suficiente!"- Hermione forzó una vez más, boqueando desesperadamente para buscar un poco de aire.-"¡suéltame! ¡Basta!"-

Pero la mujer la ignoro y volvió su atención en los deliciosos labios de Hermione. Luchando valientemente Hermione empujo contra el hombro y logro sacar su cabeza a distancia, y respiro profundamente y apresurada. Por desgracia el ciclo continúo de nuevo, y la mano de la desconocida empujo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione y apretó sus labios una vez más contra la morena.

No podía escapar, No importaba lo mucho que lo intente o con qué frecuencia, Hermione no podía escapar. Volvía de nuevo a la realidad cuando sintió saliva recorrer por su barbilla, no sabía si era suya o de la extraña y Hermione realmente no quería saber. El beso aun en la mente traumatizada de Hermione, era agradable y la mujer un mas hermosa, era una experta besador, sin duda alguna, sin embargo esta información solo hizo que Hermione se sintiera peor. Se sentía enferma…..físicamente enferma, Hermione solo deseaba que algo bueno saliera de esta repugnante experiencia, aunque sabía que era mucho pedir.

Cuando la mujer vuelve a conectar una vez mas sus labios pero esta vez con un beso de lengua. Hermione solo podía pensar en las siguiente preguntas; ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Por qué la estaba besando de esta manera tan profundamente? Y ..

….¿porque la presencia de esta mujer se siente tan familiar?.

.

De repente y con una gran fuerza, Hermione se hecho hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se puso en contacto con la pared, todas sus preguntas despareció en un instante. Para su horror, Hermione sintió como la mujer la alzaba en el aire, su espalda chocando contra la pared y sus pis colgando a cada lado de la cadera de la extraña. El beso se volvió a encender, el beso era dulce y totalmente desagradable que Hermione trataba desesperadamente escapar. En un momento de pánico Hermione mordió con fuerza la lengua de la desconocida, que había sido frotada contra sus encías y la mujer solo se quejó. Este gemido no era una especie de dolor, no, era una mucho peor, su quejido era uno más salvaje; como de placer.

Su lengua ahora dejada por los dientes de Hermione, la extraña apretó mas su cuerpo íntimamente al de la morena, al ras uno contra el otro. Sintió que la lucha de su cuerpo iba debilitándose, Hermione por fin sucumbió al agotamiento. Varios minutos habían pasado –para ser exactos, siete minutos en total- y la morena reclinada contra la desconocida, completamente al merced de los caprichos de su agresora. Ella estaba inmóvil, pero eso no significaba que la mujer renuncio, oh no, de hecho era todo lo contrario. La extraña apretó su agarre alrededor de Hermione en la parte baja de su espalda, las piernas de la morena descansaban a cada lado de su cadera, mientras la lengua de la mujer inspeccionaba profundamente su boca.

En estado de coma Hermione podía sentir cada movimiento de la mujer. Cuando la legua de la mujer se deslizo a través de su boca, los sintió. Cuando la mujer levanto mas sus caderas y la acerco mas a ella, lo sintió. Y cuando la mujer comenzó acariciar y frotar cada parte de su cuerpo…Hermione se estremeció de asco.

….esto no era real.

…..esto no puede ser real.

…..tenia que ser una pesadilla.

…ella despertaría pronto, sola y asustada, pero segura.

….en cualquier momento.

…..cualquier momento….

Sus deseos fueron silenciados dolorosamente cuando la extraña, libero sus labios de los de Hermione- un dedo los recorrió por última vez – y mordió el labio inferior de Hermione sacándole la sangre.

Esa acción empujo a Hermione hacia la conciencia, despertando todo sus sentidos ante la cesación de esa extraña lambiendo su labio ensangrentado. La boca de desconocida se encontraba aferrado al labio inferior de Hermione, que cada vez que trataba de alejarse lo único que consiguió tirando hacia tras fue el gran dolor de su labio llegando al límite. La extraña se negó a dejarla ir, ella no la soltó hasta que estuvo totalmente saciada.

Ahora en un estado similar Hermione sintió algo extraño dentro de si cuando la extraña lambio su labio. La sangre le escurría un poco por su barbilla al igual que en la desconocida pero esta no parecía importarle. Después de lamber el corte lo mas que pudo, la desconocida volvió a chupar el labio inferior de Hermione, sacándole un poco mas de sangre.

La lucha contra la extraña tuvo que esperar un poco mas, debido a su débil intento de escapar de nuevo. Hermione comienza a digerir toda esta situación, ella se encontraba disgustada y horrorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ese nuevo beso hizo su experiencia mucho peor. De alguna manera retorcida, y a pesar de su labio ensangrentado, el beso aún conservaba su suavidad y no era del todo desagradable. Eso hizo la situación aún más desagradable, sin embargo, sus pensamientos continúan fraccionándola porque en el fondo ella no desea esto. Sabía que esos pensamientos no podían ser suyos, era como si su mente estuviera sido invadida por otra presencia en su totalidad, no podía pensar con claridad y cada vez que lo intentaba no daba frutos.

Apartándose, la mujer de cabello rojo llevo la palma de su mano a la barbilla de Hermione y se quedó mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Los ojos verdes de la desconocida se clavaron en el marrón moca de la castaña, incluso Hermione no podía negar la belleza que parecía brotar de los ojos de esta diosa. Ella era realmente hermosa, pero en estos momentos a Hermione no le podía importarle menos, esta mujer había tenido su primer beso, y en cierto sentido, su primera experiencia sexual, aunque la mujer no había ido más allá de los besos y carisias….al menos por ahora.

Al ver la sangre en la barbilla de Hermione, la extraña saco la lengua y recogió las gotas restantes, saboreando el sabor para el horror de la morena. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Este pensamiento corrió por la mente de Hermione pero tenía poco tiempo para deliberar sobre este asunto.

…

En un movimiento lento, casi con cuidado, la desconocida coloca el cuerpo de Hermione sobre la cama. El colcho se hunde un poco debido al cuerpo que ahora descansa sobre el; su cuerpo inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione se limitó a mirar hacia arriba en el techo, ignorando todo a su alrededor y concentrándose en la nueva sensación que se apodero de ella. Pero ¿Qué era? Hermione no pudo poner un nombre a este sentimiento pero podía sentir que surgía en su interior, como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

…..¿Que le estaba pasando?

Una vez que la morena se encontraba en la cama para que estuviera mas cómoda, la desconocida se sentó junto a Hermione y se inclinó de modo que ahora se enfrentan entre si. Su aliento mezclado, una fragancia dulce, el sabor antes familiar de la extraña volvía a estar sobre ella. Hermione volvió a luchar desde el principio, su instinto le decía que luchara y protegerse a toda costa, pero nada parecía funcionar. A medida que la extraña profundizaba el beso, Hermione noto que su varita se encontraba a un lado de su cama y se estiro para tomarla. ¿Cómo se había movido desde el suelo a la cama? Eso era una incógnita, pero a Hermione no le importaba eso ahora, ella se encontraba tan desesperada para ser cualquier cosa, con su mano tienta lo borde, alejándola un poco mas de ella, sin darse cuenta la extraña atrapa su muñeca cuando finalmente la alcanzo. Tomando la varita fuera del alcance de Hermione, la mujer finalmente habla por primera vez desde el beso inesperado, de hace como diez minutos.

-"Tengo que estar segura, por favor se paciente."-

La voz era suave y sin embargo agresiva todo al mismo tiempo, una combinación extraña y sin embargo era la única opinión que Hermione pudiera aprovechar. Una vez más la voz causo un sensación extraña para tener influencia sobre ella; un sentimiento de seguridad y familiaridad. Algo que solamente tiene con aquellos que considera a sus únicos amigos; Ron, Harry y Ginny, eran la únicas personas a las que confiaba con su vida. Así que ¿Por qué se fía de esta mujer, cuando le pidió que fuera paciente?.

Desde luego no sería por el beso, Hermione sentía asco cada vez que esta hermosa criatura colocaba sus labios sobre ella, pero lo soportaría si fuera necesario. Mientras las cosas no fueran demasiado lejos; ella no iba a luchar contra los avances de esta extraña. ¿Ella confía….en la extraña? Si, por alguna razón lo hace, y le permite el beneficio de la duda.

Lo que permitió a la extraña besar mas a Hermione quien comenzó a sentir una gran descarga repentina de fática; sus parpados se cerraron, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y su cuerpo se debilito. Segundo mas tarde Hermione comenzó a jadear, y la extraña comenzó a tomar nota de esto y detuvo el beso inmediatamente, a toda prisa la mujer llevo sus manos al rostro de la morena y volvió a mirar hacia a los ojos color moca, esperando que cambiara.

-"¡cambia!"- ordeno la mujer.-"cambia, cambia…cambia."-

Los ojos se centraron en Hermione, y la desconocida repetía la palabra constantemente, Hermione no estaba segura de lo que decía, todo el ruido se desvanecía de sus oídos, pero por la expresión en el rostro de la mujer, supo que algo había sucedido. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz…aliviada…..excitada?

-"es cierto."- murmuro la extraña con la boca abierta. –"Realmente eres tú"-

De repente la extraña comenzó a llorar y envuelve sus abrazos alrededor de la morena. Hermione por su parte solo escuchaba los sonidos de alivio y felicidad, quedándose completamente estupefacta. La mujer murmuro cosas, cosas inentendibles, que no tenían sentido para la mente traumatizada de la morena.

-"um."- Hermione murmuro, su voz sonó vacilante mientras intentaba pensar como conversar con la mujer que lloraba.-"¿a q-que se refiere?..¿Quién es eres?."-

Sorprendida la mujer se hizo para atrás para mirar a la joven morena.-"¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sientes? El desplazamiento temporal, los sutiles a tu entorno…"-

-"….um"-

-"solo que pudiera tomar tiempo"- continuo la extraña sin saber que había interrumpido a la morena.-"los cambios ocurrirán, tus ojos lo demostraron."-

-"¿mis ojos?"- repitió Hermione sin poder sentirse como una niña de primaria que tuviera que hacer un examen de secundaria.-" ¿Qué paso con mis ojos?"-

-"ellos cambiaron, cielo. Tus ojos solían ser marrón moka pero ahora son como los míos….mira"-

Habiendo dicho esto, la mujer cerró los ojos, y Hermione espero sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por el espectáculo. La mujer no se movió y sus ojos aun seguían cerrados, luego cuando Hermione estaba a punto de interrumpir con otra pregunta, los ojos de la extraña se abrieron y lo que antes eran verde ahora se habían vuelto de oro una vez mas.

-"ves"- dijo la mujer.-"mis ojos cambiaron. Estos ojos que vez aquí son exactamente los mismos que los tuyo ahora. ¿no lo ves? Eres una de nosotras."-

-"¿una de ustedes? ¿estás diciendo que…? No, yo soy hija de Muggles, has cometido un error."-

Poniéndose seria, la desconocida miraba hacia la ventana cerrada antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.-"me temo que no, tu eres una de nosotros, no puedes negar que ahora me sientes."-

-"¿de que estas hablando? ¿Crees que puedes irrumpir mi casa, me besas y luego me cuentas algo tan ridículo? Y piensas que voy a creerlo…mis padres son muggles."-

-"ellos no son tus verdaderos padre…..Bueno, uno en realidad no lo es."-

-"mentira!"- Hermione interrumpió, echando humo mientras miraba a la mujer mayor.-"ellos son mis verdaderos padres. ¡No voy a escuchar esto por mas tiempo!"-

-"¡escúchame, tu eres una de nosotros y voy a probarlo! Cuando nos besamos"- haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de Hermione, la pelirroja continuo.-"¿no sentiste algo? ¿Cómo una especia de familiaridad? Una sensación indescriptible, extraña en el estómago seguido por un calor que nunca antes habías sentido antes"-

Hermione se puso rígida pero trato de mantener un expresión pasiva. Si había sentido todas esas cosas, en abundancia, pero sin embargo, todavía se negaba a ceder a esa ridícula historia de esa ramera. ¡tenia que ser una mentira! Todo lo relacionado con esa explicación tenía que serlo.

-"No se de lo que estás hablando."-

-"tu no me puedes engañar niña."- dijo la extraña en un tono casi amenazador.-"independientemente si en verdad sentiste nuestra conexión o no. Tus ojos no pueden engañarme, ya que los ojos de una persona normal no pueden cambiar de color por su cuenta, tu tienes un regalo único. Un regalo que es un rasgo transmitido a través de nuestra especie. No hay escape de la verdad, tu no eres una simple muggle ni tampoco una simple bruja."-

Presa de pánico, Hermione se volvió a negar.-"¡e-es un truco! Mis ojos no han cambiado de color, estas mintiendo."-

-"Oh, dame fuerzas y paciencia"- la mujer pidió con cansancio, agarrando a Hermione por lo hombros la posiciono frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.-"ves, tus ojos ahora son color oro. Esto no es un truco y nunca te he mentido. Ahora de crecer y comportarte como un adulto, sinceramente esperaba algo mejor de ti."-

Aturdida Hermione miraba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y lo que vio la asusto hasta la medula. Sus ojos antes de color marrones moca, ahora eran de un intenso e irresistible color oro que brillaban con intensidad, Hermione cerro los ojos y se retiro del espejo.-"No"- Hermione tartamudeo, sus ojos recorrieron su habitación como buscando algo con que aferrarse.-"No, solo soy una bruja, Mis padres son muggle, nací y crecí en Londres. Yo no voy a caer en tu cuento, esto es magia, ¿no es asi? Entonces ¿Qué hiciste?...darme alguna poción sin que me diera cuenta, ¿estoy bajo algún hechizo? Vamos dime!"-

Con una mirada de decepción, la diosa pelirroja le respondió.-" no he arrojado ningún hechizo en ti, veme ni siquiera poseo una varita. Y en cuanto a la poción, lamento tener que decirte que soy una inepta en pociones, ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar a prepararla, de hecho tu saber mas que yo sobre ese tema."-

-"Hacer una poción no están difícil, incluso un precipitante podría hacerlo"-

Viendo la desesperación de la joven, la hermosa pelirroja no podía negar sus impulsos y sin pedir la aprobación de Hermione y atrajo a un abrazo.-"¿Qué estas…?"- pero la preocupación de Hermione fue manipulada ligeramente cuando la mayo empezó a mecerse suavemente de un lado a otro.

La barbilla apoyada en la parte superior de la cabeza de la morena, la desconocida suspiro profundamente.-"No te he hecho nada, cariño. Espero que con el tiempo lo vallas entendiendo, tu casa no es aquí. Es conmigo y mi clan, aprenderás aceptar y mirar hacia adelante hasta el dia que vuelvas con nosotros."-

-"hablas de clanes en lugar de familia. Tu no eres una simple bruja."-

Sorprendida la diosa pelirroja detuvo sus movimientos y miro a la chica.-"¡muy astuta! No, no lo soy como tu dices, de hecho yo no soy ninguna bruja en absoluto"-

-"estaba casi segura."-

Sonriendo la desconocida.-"suenas muy segura, sigue adelante…..vamos a ver si puedes averiguarlo"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"vamos"- la desconocida se rio, sus ojos brillaban de orgullo.-"impresióname."-

-"Uh, esta bien."- Hermione dijo entre dientes, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a este punto. Bueno pensándolo bien prefería este que estar siendo besada ferozmente como antes, por lo que se sintió algo aliviada.-"bueno, puedo decir que simplemente midiendo mi agotamiento, tienes algún tipo de capacidad que incapacita a tu víctima."-

-"posible, pero ¿Cómo sabes que no soy un buen besador?"-

Haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo y el sabor de sus labios, Hermione respondió.-"no quiero volver a pensar en eso, y valoramos tus habilidades demasiado alto; no fue una experiencia agradable."-

-"si tu lo dices"- dijo la desconocida con un brillo de burla."- por lo tanto sigamos, ¿Qué mas tienes?"-

-"pues bien, a través de un proceso de eliminación, he conseguido reducir a la búsqueda de criaturas mágicas. Dejando a las mas importantes, aquellas que no sean contradictorias a las relaciones sexuales o que son simplemente capaces de controlar sus impulsos sexuales"- haciendo caso omiso a la cejas arqueadas de la desconocida, Hermione continuo.-"por lo que solo me deja con alguna opciones, pero fueron los efectos secundarios del beso que me causo algo de mareo, perdida de funciones cognitivas, pérdida de fuerza; por lo que solo podía significar una cosa tu…..eres un Súcubo."-

Su boca se encontraba abierta, la extraña solo podía aplaudir a la deducción exacta de Hermione.-"valla, Woo….había oído que era muy especial, pero nunca pensé que lo fueras tanto…y si, tienes razón, yo soy un súcubo, al igual que tu lo eres."-

-"no soy…"-

Silencio a Hermione poniendo un dedo en sus labios.-"No hay ningún error, tu eres un súcubo y ¿sabes como lo se?"-

-"¿Cómo?-"

-"debido a que estaba destinado. He estado buscándote desde que naciste, Y ahora…¡aquí estas! Yo sabia que te iba a encontrar con el tiempo, y mira como has crecido. Te ves igual a ella."-

Hermione parpadeo con asombro.-"¿me veo como quien, exactamente?"-

-"como tu madre, tontita"- respondió la pelirroja, riéndose de la expresión linda de Hermione.-"te ves igual que ella, al igual que tienes su sabor, el cual es exquisito!"-

Confundida Hermione pregunto-"lo siento, pero ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres decir que mi sabor es igual como el de mi madre?"-

Sorprendida por la pregunta de Hermione, la expresión de la pelirroja se suavizo y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione, pero la morena se alejó al sentir el contacto. _Esto no será fácil,_ pensó con amargura la desconocida.

-"ya veo, no te lo ha dicho. Bueno…..esto puede ser una gran sorpresa para ti"-

-"dudo que pueda ser peor con todo lo que ha pasado"- Hermione elevo un poco su voz al recordar los sucesos anteriores.

Sin preocuparte por el estallido de la joven, la desconocida continuo. -"tienes que entender que no hay ningún error o mentira. El beso, la sangre…todos ellos lo confirma con lo que te diré."-

-"¿confirman que exactamente?...¡escupelo!-"

-"Hmmm, parece que la impaciencia esta en la familia."- la desconocida reflexiono, soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a Hermione.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"me temo….que somos de la misma sangre."-

…

…

-"¿Qué…?

Sonriendo e inclinándose hacia delante hasta que sus caras estaban a una pulgada de distancia la extraña susurro.-"asi es, yo soy tu madre….mas específicamente….tu **otra** madre"-

.

.

… **continuara.**

Espero les hay gustado =D. no pensaba actualizar hoy sino hasta mañana pero como voy a salir pues decidí hacerlo hoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

´-"¿eres mi que?"- Hermione chillo.

-"tu madre. ¿No escuchaste?"- la súcubo respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿e-eres….eres mi…..mi madre?"-

-"estas en lo correcto"- respondió la mujer, al ver la expresión de Hermione se preocupa.-"¿estás bien? Te vez un poco pálida."-

Hermione retrocede varios pasos cuando la mujer le toca la frente, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de la sorpresa, y solo miraba a la mujer que había hecho una declaración descabellada. ¿Esta mujer…era su madre? ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡la idea era completamente absurda! ¡'Ridícula! Ella ya tenía un padre y sobre todo una madre solicita y amorosa.

Y la cual su nombre es **Ellen Granger,** y ella es su única madre. Había sido Ellen que la había apoyado a lo largo de su infancia, a través de los tiempos buenos y malos…..no esta mujer. Había sido Ellen que había permitido a Hermione la independencia que anhelaba, la oportunidad de salir de su casa para estudiar en el mundo mágico en el colegio de Hogwarts. Esta otra mujer, la cual hablo de un vínculo familiar, no era su madre….nunca podría ser su madre.

Esta mujer nunca había estado allí en los momentos difíciles, nunca la había consolado cuando fue intimidada en la primaria, nunca había hecho cosas que haría una madre como lo ha hecho su Verdadera madre. ¿Cómo se atreve afirmar que es algo que no era? Ellen Granger es la mujer que la dio a luz a ella, quien la había cuidado y sobre todo siempre ha estado para ella y tiene prueba de eso. Hermione nunca había sabido nada de esta mujer a la cual ni siquiera conoce y nunca la había visto antes.

¿Quién era esta mujer?

-"¿q-quien es usted?"- Hermione tartamudeo, su ira iba saliendo a la superficie.

Confundida, la súcubo dejo de observar la habitación que estaba inspeccionando y dirigió su atención a su hija. Podía ver la tensión en el cuerpo de su hija, su cara se veía enrojecida y los puños cerrados hasta que eran blancos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por otra parte ¿Qué significaba ese reacción?.

-"¿disculpa?"- la súcubo respondió con calma pero con un borde de impaciencia.

"-¿Quién eres tu?"-

-"como he dicho antes….soy tu ma.."

-"¿¡QUIEN ERES TU!?"- Hermione grito, sus rasgos fáciles ya se le notaban enojados.

Sin preocuparse, la súcubo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando a Hermione. La mujer no hablo durante algún tiempo, simplemente miraba a Hermione, mirada contra mirada. Tampoco tuvo miedo, de la mirada de Hermione la cual la estaba casi incendiando con el odio que desprendía, mas bien parecía casi divertida de la reacción de la chica.

-"¡Yon soy tu madre!"- la mujer dijo antes de que sus facciones se endurecieron.-"y una palabra de advertencia, no me gusta repetir las cosas. Si me lo pides de nuevo, voy a perder la paciencia contigo y tu vas a desear que no hubiera pasado"-

-"tu no eres mi madre!"- Hermione escupió casi con odio, sus ojos color Oro se veían cada vez mas oscuros.

-"soy tu madre, y lo que es mas…..me he cansado de tu actitud,….ahora-" la súcubo murmuro, y con una mano en alto.-"siéntate y mantente en silencio"-

-"No lo hare…."-

Entonces antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo mas como desafío, sus piernas se doblaron repentinamente y cayo contra el suelo de su dormitorio. Sorprendida, Hermione levanto la vista y vio que la desconocida se alejó de ella y volvía a ver la habitación una vez mas. La mujer contemplaba el lugar en el que ha vivido y dormido en todo estos años.

-"siéntate en silencio y no te muevas de ese lugar. Por mucho que te quiera hija mia, en estos momentos prefiero no oírte hablar por un momento"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ser lo que tu digas?"- Hermione tartamudeo al hablar, luchando contra una barrera invisible que presionaba contra sus labios.

-"no tienes mucho en donde elegir en este asunto, ¿verdad? Soy tu madre y significa que tengo poder sobre ti"- la súcubo volvió su mirada hacia Hermione, sus ojos buscaban alguna respuesta en la mirada de su hija. Seguramente ella tenía que saber, Hermione Granger, la bruja mas inteligente de su edad, debe haber sabido acerca de su vínculo.

Mirando de cerca- sus caras a un metro de distancia- no paso mucho tiempo para que la súcubo reconociera la confusión que apareció en el rostro de su hija. Y con este conocimiento firmemente alojado en su mente, una sonrisa se extendió lentamente en sus labios.

-"ni siquiera sabes, ¿verdad? Acerca de nuestra conexión….¿nada? "- la mujer dijo, riendo fuertemente que hasta se aferró a su estómago para calmarse-"Oh mi pequeña sucubito, es bastante simple. Si verdaderamente hubiera deseado podría haber controlado todas tus acciones, como si fueras una marioneta. Podría hacerte bailar o cualquier cosa que desee. Pero no te preocupes…..no tengo deseos de hacerlo."-

-"¡Q-que tu no me controlas!"-

-"me temo que puedo si te puedo controlar. De hecho, podría decidir todas tus acciones, controlar cada pensamiento si asi lo deseo. Podría hacerte lo que desee, y todo porque tengo poder sobre ti"-

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué poder?"-

-"¿Por qué? Por nuestro vinculo por supuesto. Mi poder sobre ti viene de nuestra unión. Es un rasgo innato en nuestra especie"- dijo la súcubo, con una mano en el hombro de Hermione-"para garantizar la seguridad de nuestros hijos, tenemos la capacidad de manipular sus funciones cognitivas. Esta conexión solo funciona en un sentido sin embargo. Solo una madre puede controlar a su hija, y no funciona al revés"-

-"¿Por qué el control de su propia especia"-

-"nuestra especie, querida, nuestra especie"- la súcubo le recordó, tocando la frente de Hermione pronuncio cada palabra.-"y yo no dirio que es control, es mas como sugestión mental. Veras nuestra especie nacen y crecen con ciertos antojos y estas ansias nos llevan por un camino demasiado peligroso. Por lo tanto, nos hemos adaptado o mas nos obligo a un cambio"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"lo que quiero decir querida, es que no podríamos esperar a la evolución para ponerse al dia. Si esperábamos, nuestra especie se habría extinguido hace muchos años. Por lo tanto, para evitar este final desagradable, hemos creado una doctrina que se convirtió en ley entre nuestra especie. Existimos para un solo propósito, ahora, y ¿sabes lo que es?"-

-"¿copular?"-

Sin poder evitarlo se le salio una pequeña risa, y volvió a mirar a Hermione. La súcubo acariciaba las mejillas de la morena con su pulgar, como si sus dedos fueran el tacto de un pluma casi amorosa. Hermione sin poder evitarlo casi se perdió en el momento, pero fue despertada por la voz de mujer una vez mas.

-"no, tontita. Existimos para sobrevivir….nuestro único objetivo en la vida es sobrevivir, y por cualquier medio necesario. Logramos que nuestros jóvenes continúen nuestra tradición, pero para que esto se logre mucho de nuestros jóvenes debe ser….domesticados por primera vez."-

-"¿domesticado?"-

-"si, por desgracia, nuestros jóvenes tienen mas dificultades para controlar sus impulsos y, a menudo caen en sus deseos. Hemos perdido muchos, diría demasiados…"-

-"pero no tengo tales deseos. Nunca he sentido algo asi antes, Entonces ¿Cómo podría ser una súcubo?" dijo Hermione, contuvo el aliento al ver como la mujer se arrodillo ante ella y ponía cada pierna a cada lado de su cintura hasta que efectivamente se sentó en su regazo.

Sonriendo con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione la súcubo continuo.-"nunca fuiste presa de los deseos porque .…bueno, nunca has tenido una."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"eres una medio sangre, mitad súcubo, cielo. Hay ciertos inconvenientes y esto solo pasa a ser uno de ellos."-

-"deja de hablar en acertijos. No te puedo entender si no explicas bien las cosas"-

Riendo la súcubo se inclino hacia adelante y aspiro la fragancia de Hermione…y hacer que valla aceptando la familiaridad sobre ella.-"bien entonces, voy a explicártelo todo"-

-"una súcubo medio sangre no puede sentir amor, simplemente no puede. Yo diría que es una cascara sin emociones, claro que puede sentir el dolor y la alegría, al igual que cualquier ser humano puede, pero no puede sentir amor, me refiero al amor hacia alguien o cualquier cosa. Esa parte esta separada de la media sangre debido a tu mezcla de sangre que corre por tus venas"- dijo la súcubo, suspiro al ver la confusión en el rostro de Hermione.-"un mestizo solo puede existir…a menos que despierte puede amar de verdad"-

-"¿despertar?..¿qué es eso?"-

-"el despertar es un ritual muy sagrado entre nuestra especie. Por lo tanto solo miembros de alto rango puede hacer tal cosa. A través del despertar de un súcubo puede reclamar la propiedad de un mestizo que han engendrado, y despertar la sangre que permanece inactiva dentro de ellos, de esta manera la mitad de sangre podría ser como nosotros, solo que ninguno de los inconvenientes unidos"-

Al darse cuenta de la falta de movimiento de Hermione, la súcubo bajo la mirada y se acercó un poco mas. -"cariño ¿Qué pasa? No me has hecho ninguna pregunta en los últimos segundos. ¿estas bien?"-

-"yo-yo estoy bien"- Hermione bruscamente empujo la mano de la mujer para tomar distancia.-" y no me llames cariño"-

-"entonces ¿Cómo debo llamarte?"-

-"¡nada! No quiero hablar mas contigo, ¡vete!"-

Suspirando, la cucubo abrazo a Hermione y la levanto del suelo. Los pies de la morena no podía moverse, Hermione fue arrastrada hacia su cama y fue colocada cuidadosamente en la parte superior de la misma.

Hermione descansaba sobre la cama, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, su comodidad fue interrumpida cuando sintió el colchón hundirse por la nueva presencia, directamente al lado de ella, y en un movimiento silencioso la súcubo se sento en el borde de la cama y comenzó acariciarle el pelo, sonriendo mientras lo hacia. La sensación de ser cuidada no estaba mal. De hecho, era bastante agradable, el sendero suave de los dedo de la mujer a través de su piel era calma, cuando ella le acarició la mejilla sonrió de forma inesperada ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?.

Cualquiera que fuera ese sentimiento a Hermione le gusto y su voluntad de luchar fue drenada a causa de ello, el sonido de su respiración era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos.-"me temo que no puedo dejarte, cielo. Tu me perteneces, además de que tengo mucho que contarte…..mucho que enseñarte de nuestra especie y tienes que saberlo todo para que sobrevivas el cambio"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué cambio?"-

-"tu ya has sido despertada, querida. He realizado el ritual y ahora tu sangre esta comenzando a despertar. Vas a ser como yo…..pronto"-

-"¿¡Q-Que!?"- Hermione grito, su atontamiento ahora olvidado por completo, se levantó de la cama."- ¿Qué quieres decir conque he despertado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"-

-"por favor, mantén la calma, ahora cariño. El control es algo que tendrás que aprender antes de tiempo. Es una parte importante de sobrevivir al despertar y yo preferiría no perder a mi única hija"-

-"¡no soy tu hija!"-

Exasperada la súcubo suspiro.-"increíble. Todavía no me crees, bueno no importa, me llegaras a creer con el tiempo. Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. Tu quisiste saber sobre el despertar ¿verdad?"-

-"si"-

-"acerca de lo que implica y asi sucesivamente"-

-"¡si!"

-"esta bien, voy a explicar todo, pero tienes que confiar en mi"-habiendo dicho esto la súcubo se arremango la manga, volvió a mirar a Hermione y luego sin vacilar se clavó las uñas profundamente en su piel.

-"¿q-que estas haciendo?"-

Aturdida, Hermione hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la mujer mayor clavar sus uñas más profundamente en su piel, los sonidos de la sangre escurriendo por su brazo taladraban sus oídos. Lo que más le incomodaba era ver que a la súcubo estuviera tan tranquila ya que sin dudas alguna debería estar sintiendo un gran dolor con esa herida pero pareciera que no fuera asi.

Cuando los sonidos de sangre ceso, y el horror en la expresión de Hermione se fuera, la súcubo se limpio sus dedos sangrientos de su mano en su túnica. Al darse cuenta del enorme agujero en el brazo Hermione se estremece, ya que era horrible, ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo esta mujer? Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar a una conclusión, la súcubo se volvió hacia ella y la sujeto de su brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

….luego, con una mirada de remordimiento, la súcubo hundió sus uñas en la piel de la morena y la de Hermione se abrió de un grito

….-…..-….-…-…-….-…-…..

..

..

Aun gritando, sentía el tacto de las uñas penetrando su piel, Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos con una expresión de miedo, en su boca aun salió alguno que otro lloriqueo, Hermione aparto la vista del techo y la puso nuevamente en su brazo. Esto no estaba bien, esto no es Natural. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Por qué no sentía?...

Sobresaltada, Hermione puso su otra mano en la parte superior de la Súcubo. Al darse cuenta de esto la mujer detuvo sus movimientos y volvió a mirar a su hija, cuyos ojos la miraban con expresión entre miedo y sorprendida. El silencio se posó sobre ellas, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la sangre mojando la alfombra.

-"¿Por qué no hay dolor?"-

-"no habrá ninguno, no por ahora, al menos"- la súcubo arraso su dedo a través de la sangre mientras hablaba.-"para los próximos meses vas hacer incapaz de sentir dolor físico. La transformación empieza a surtir efecto, pero no es por eso que abrí el brazo, mira hacia el suelo."-

Después de su comentario Hermione bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y algo que era verdaderamente fuera de este mundo. ¿la sangre se quemaba? La sangre un líquido…..¡estaba ardiendo! ¿Cómo jodidas es esto posible?.

La súcubo viendo las preguntas mentales de su terca hija decidió responderlas.-"tu sangre ha reaccionado a la mia y ahora tu sangre una vez dormida ha llegado a la vida. Esto solo se puede lograr cuando una madre despierta a su hija. Nuestra sangre se ha convertido en uno y con el tiempo llegaras a ser como nosotros, una súcubo.-"

-"no, yo-yo no soy…."- Hermione tartamudeo, su voz perdía su desafío habitual.

-"si no me cree, entonces entra en mi mente. Asi despejaras cualquier duda o confusión"- volviendo su atención a la sangre que aun ardía, la súcubo aun continuo.-" la forma mas clara de saber acerca de tu paternidad es a través de este método. Si tu sangre no había sido consumida por la llamas, entonces tu no habrías sido mi hija. Pero como puedes ver nuestra sangre reacciono instantáneamente al entra en contacto, la evidencia es innegable…..tu eres mi hija."-

-"¡Esto no demuestra nada!"- Hermione gruño con molestia, zafando su brazo de la mano de la súcubo.-"¡Nuestra sangre se le prende fuego!, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con el hecho de demostrar que soy tu hija?...¡No soy tu hija!"-

-"puedo entender tu confusión niña"- respondió la Súcubo, apretando sus manos.-" pero no cuestiones nuestras maneras. Somos muy diferentes a los humanos o cualquier otra criatura. Tenemos nuestras costumbres, métodos y tradiciones que parecerán ajenos a ti. Nuestra sangre por ejemplo, reacciona si se mezcla con la de nuestros hijos o parientes, no se por qué pero simplemente lo hace. Puede parecer extraño, pero es una de nuestras formas para confirmar nuestro lazo de sangre."-

-"pero no tiene sentido"-

-"lo se, mi sucubito"- respondió la súcubo abrazando con cariño a Hermione.-"tal vez, puedas encontrar las respuestas en los libros que tanto amas; tal vez las encontraras cuando aprendas de poco a poco de nuestra especie cuando te enseñe,….pero me temo que esa conversación sera para otro momento. No he venido hablar de mi pueblo, sino he venido a ti por dos razones; Uno, para completar el ritual, lo cual he hecho, y Dos, para darte una advertencia."-

-"¿una advertencia?"- Hermione se separado de ella.-"¿estoy en peligro?"-

-"si, Con el despertar viene el peligro, pero no de alguien o algo físico. No habrá monstruo tratando hacerte daño o algún Hombre. Pero eso no significa que el peligro no sea real."- respondió la súcubo con mucha preocupación.

-"¿entonces que es?..¿porque estas tan asustada?"-

-"tengo miedo, porque no quiero perderte"- la sucubo la volvió abrazar con fuerza y beso la parte superior de su cabeza con cariño.-"en dos semanas todo comenzara. El ritual que he realizado esta noche solo ha iniciado el cambio de su sangre. En dos semanas toda tu vida va a cambiar al igual que tu"- al darse cuenta de la expresión de Hermione decidió continuar.-"seguirás con tu forma humana, solo que habrá voces en tu cabeza que querrán tener el dominio completo de tu mente, que intentaran seducir para que hagas lo que ellas quieren."-

-"Y….¿que pasara si no puedo controlar las voces?"-

-"entonces te convertirás en una esclava de sus caprichos. Tu tendrás hambre de sexo y te volverás loca al oler las feromonas…y con el tiempo…me sera llamado a poner fin a tu sufrimiento. Es el deber de una madre matar a una hija o hijo cuando cae presa de sus deseos, lo cual no nos gusta hacer en lo mas mínimo y lo consideramos como un castigo por nuestros fracasos si no podemos guiar a nuestros hijos, entonces tenemos que soportar la carga de poner fin a la vida de nuestros mas preciados tesoros."-

-"…."-

Hermione no podía decir nada ¿Qué se supone que diga? Si esta mujer dice la verdad – y por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, sus argumentos sonaban mas reales por segundo que pasaban- y en verdad ella es hija de esta mujer. Se supone que ¿debe estar feliz?, pues no lo creía ya que si en verdad es su madre ¿Por qué demonios la abandono? Y luego regresa solo para llevarla a su muerte segura, ¡eso no era justo!.

-"mm…"- Hermione murmuro, sus pensamientos nublados por la duda y la confusión.-"todavía no entiendo"-

-"¿entender que, corazón?"-

-"¿Cómo me convertí en súcubo?... dices que has hecho un ritual peor yo nunca recuerdo que hayas dicho algún encantamiento o algo parecido"-

-"eso es porque el ritual no tiene palabras. ¿Realmente quieres saber? No es excesivamente importante teniendo en cuanta la situación."-

-"No…..yo quiero saber"-

-"Bien entonces….te lo voy a decir"- respondió la súcubo –" un súcubo mitad sangre solo puede ser despertado por su madre. Somos la única especia femenina por asi decirlo, por alguna razón no podemos aparearnos con hombre de otras especies. Solo podemos aparearnos con mujer y solo no sentimos atraídas por mujeres."-

-"'¡deja de salirte del tema! Solo responde a mi pregunta"-

-"te voy a dar algunas explicación, corazón. Nunca esta demás tener un poco de información de nuestra especie"- la súcubo rio divertida al ver a su hija nuevamente con energía a pesar de la abrumadora situación.-" en pocas palabras una madre tiene que infectar el tejido humado de su hija con la sangre y la saliva. La forma mas segura de hacerlo es con un beso, pero el proceso lleva mucho mas tiempo de esta manera. Es posible que no lo hayas notado, pero mientras nos besábamos te mordí y después tu me mordiste a mi. Por lo que mi sangre se filtró en ti y la tuya en mi por el que el ritual se completó."-

-"por lo tanto por eso me besaste. ¡sabes ese fue mi primer beso! ¿¡porque haces eso!?"-

-"yo te bese por muchas razones. Una era para el propósito del ritual, otro debido a que te pareces mucho a Ellen y ….bueno, te veías demasiado deliciosa como para dejar pasarlo, tu sabor es intoxicante;….hasta tengo que luchar para no besarte de nuevo ahora mismo."-

-"¿p-pero dices que soy tu hija?...¡eso es enfermo! ¿Por qué quieres besar a tu propia hija?"-

La súcubo solo se rio.-"debido a que diferencia de Vosotros los humanos, el incesto esta mal visto por su especie. En la nuestra no lo es, yo no diría que le damos la bienvenida, ya que hay poco beneficios para el apareamiento dentro de la familia, pero no esta descartada. He sabido de muchas familias que crían desde dentro, pero tu no tiene que preocuparte, eso no va a pasar con nosotras. No tengo ningún deseo de controlarte, quiero que seas libre de vivir tu vida"-

-"¿Cómo puedo ser libre de vivir mi vida?...si me han infectado con esta aflicción"-

-"convertirse en un súcubo no es una aflicción dulzura. De hacho para la mayoría de los mestizos que es visto como su finalización. Ni siquiera se pueden imaginar las maravillas que poseen nuestra especie. Bueno si llegan al saber con el tiempo, si sobreviven al cambio y no sucumben a los deseos del súcubo, por supuesto."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con el sucubo? ¿ Pensé que ya era una?"-

-"es algo complicado de explicar. Tienes razón en decir que ya era una pero también estas mal. El súcubo es una entidad dentro de ti"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

Suspirando algo incomoda por estas preguntas, la sucubo continua-" el ritual que hemos realizados ha despertado al sucubo dentro de ti. Veras esta entidad por decirlo de alguna manera, siempre ha sido una parte de ti, pero que ha estado dormido, consiente pero incapaz de influir en tus pensamientos o sentimientos. Pero ahora puede, el sucubo ahora es capaz de hacerlo, y con el paso del tiempo se unirá con su alma humana y si esta es débil, el súcubo lo aplastara por completo y te dominara."-

-"¿Cómo va a ser capaz de hacer esto?"- pregunto Hermione aun confundida a pesar de la explicación de la mujer.

-"simple Oiras dos voces distintas, una vez que el súcubo ha alcanzo la plena conciencia; una voz sera tu conciencia y la otra del súcubo que tomara la forma de muchos. Tendrás que distinguir a cual escuchar, porque todos suenan igual"- solto una risa para despues continuar.-"los súcubo son criaturas algo complejas al principio pero que con el tiempo estoy segura lo vas a ir entendiendo.-"

-"¿Cómo voy a escuchar mi propios pensamiento? Esto es ridículo, estas tratado de asustarme"-

-"Oh, no"- la súcubo de repente suena muy seria y preocupada.-" tienes que tener cuidado, el súcubo tratara de controlarte tambien, buscara cualquier encuentro sexual para conseguir lo que quiere. Podrías convertirte en una adicta, asi de simple. No hay que subestimar esta amenaza, ¡estoy siendo jodidamente en serio!-

-"…."-

Sorprendida Hermione no supo que decir, solo veía como la mujer mayor se encontraba desesperada. ¿ella estaba asustada? ¿Por qué se asustaba cuando ella no estaba en peligro físicamente, o eso cree.?.

-"escucha….Hermione"- dijo la súcubo, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre.-"se que dudas de mi, pero por favor, haga lo que haga, no hay que subestimar el peligro en el que esta"-

-¿Qué peligro? ¿Cómo puede posiblemente una voz ponerme en peligro?"-

-"Hermione….escúchame. por favor escucha, porque no tengo mucho tiempo!"- la súcubo dijo agarrándola del brazo-"en dos semanas, tu vida sera otra y tu lucha comenzara. Tu vida anterior se convertirá en un recuerdo olvidado…..el súcubo sera sutil al principio, que ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que esta ahí. ¡Pero si estará! La criatura es inteligente y va pensar en una idea en como utilizarte"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"el súcubo no sera capar de hundirse en tus memorias. Pero vera a través de tus ojos y sentir sus pensamientos pero no va a recordar lo que sucedió cuando dormías. No tendrá idea de quien eres y pacientemente buscara una manera de entrar los puntos débiles. Solo entonces pondrá a prueba los límites y ver como son susceptibles a todas las demás mujeres."-

-"¿tiene que ser mujeres?"-

-"si, el súcubo solo esta interesada en las mujeres, al igual que tu"- la súcubo respondió un poco molesta por la interrupción.-"como estaba diciendo. Las mujeres de todo a tu alrededor sentirá como el esclavo súcubo y solo los que se sienten atraídos por ti serán atraído por ella. El súcubo esta buscando una compañera apropiada y hasta que no la encuentra lo seguirá buscando….lo que hara a las otras mujeres dementes, ellas tendrán hambre de ti. Al igual que tu tendrás deseos carnales, pero no debes caer Hermione;….tu vida depende de ello e incluso tu virtud."-

-"espera ¿el súcubo esta buscando una compañera?"-

-"si y una apropiada…..una vez que la encuentre, la súcubo la considerara su única compañera y la criatura va a dirigir toda su atención a ella, esta parte va ser difícil ya que la que va a tener como elegida, no sera afectado por tu esclavo. Todo dependerá de ti para capturarla y hacerla caer en el amor por ti. Pero tiene que saber que tal vez tu no tengas ningún sentimiento por ella, por lo que tendrás que luchar contra los deseos de la criatura.

-"p-pero …..¿y si no puedo?"-

-"se que podrás, solo recuerda a no sucumbir a sus deseos, el súcubo no tendrá ningún poder sobre ti. No podrá controlar tu cuerpo sin tu permiso. Solo te puede hacer sugerencias, o influenciarte."-

-"asi que puedo ganar"-

-"si, pero no sera fácil. La criatura no se detendrá ante nada para adquirir a su única compañera. Centrara toda su atención a ella….para el resto de tu vida. A menos que….logres derrotarla-"Hermione arquea un ceja ¿Cómo podría derrotar a algo que siempre estará en su interior? Es imposible. Escuchar que tendrá que luchar contra una amenaza durante años y años, se siente agotador, y eso que ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía.

-"Hermione, tu puede dominar al súcubo y hacer que se vuelvan uno solo. Tomará tiempo, pero el proceso se dará por si mismo. Si puedes combatir sus deseos por un año, entonces habrás ganado."-

-"¿Cómo puedo asegurar la victoria?"-

-"debes proteger tu virginidad y la de las otras chicas que se te acerquen por lo menos durante un año. No serás capaz de evitar los encuentros sexuales, ya que va a pasar, te lo aseguro. Pero no les permitas penetrar en ti. Si tienen éxito en esto, entonces tu habrás perdido. Y todo lo que hagas, tu tampoco lo hagas mucho menos le quites la virginidad a alguien. Si lo haces también habrás perdido, después de que lo hagas solo vas a desear tener sexo todo el tiempo,….asi que lucha contra sus impulsos."-

….-…..-…-…..-…-….-…..

.

.

Al darse cuenta de la sangre que manchaba lo labios de Hermione, la súcubo se inclinó para limpiarla con su pulgar, pero se detuvo al notar algo en su mano. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, la súcubo se retiro de Hermione y su mano temblaba, era como si la súcubo sintiera dolor.

-"¡me tengo que ir!"- grito de repente cubriendo su mano mientras se alejaba de su hija.

-"¿q-que? ¿Por qué? "- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-"esto es algo que te voy a explicar con el tiempo, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós mi bebe"-

Para sorpresa de Hermione, su cuerpo se movió hacia donde esta la súcubo, y cogió a la mujer antes de que pudiera saltar fuera de la ventana de la habitación. Un tirón en la manga de su túnica, la súcubo se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a Hermione. Esta era su ultima oportunidad, Hermione tenia que saber su nombre, ya esta mujer tendrá un gran significado en su vida. Asi que ¿Cómo podría no saber…?.

-"….."-

-"¡espera! ¿C-cual es tu nombre?"-

Sonriendo la mujer se volvió hacia ella.-"Rose, mi nombre es Rose. Voy a volver a verte de Nuevo, Hermione. Mantente a salvo y recuerda si alguna vez me necesitas….si mi nombre, reclámame y vendré"-

Y con eso…ella se había ido.

Hermione se quedo viendo como su madre a la que nunca había visto se perdía entre la oscuridad.

..

..

… **continuara.**

 **Lamento la tardanza queridos lectores pero como verán ya entre a la escuela y pues no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar muy seguido. Este cap me tomo tiempo en traducirlo por los cortos tiempos que tengo, pero por sin logre terminarlo ya estoy empezando con el siguiente asi que no sabré cuando lo suba.**

 **Pero bueno espero les gusten y me disculpen por mis faltas de ortografía.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola antes que nada les debo una gran disculpa por no actualizar las historias pero he tenido varias razones; la escuela, mi lapto y mi cuenta que no podía abrirla hasta tuvo que hacer otra…Black-king21…..y subir ahí poco a poco las historias, pero afortunadamente pude volver abrir mi cuenta y actualizar, como lo hice anteriormente con; la familia de mi novia.**

 **Pero bueno ya me tiene otra vez aquí y pude traducir otro cap mas de esta magnífica historia que le pertenece a** Miracles 79 **y yo solo soy una mera traductora, espero les guste el cap y ya voy a comenzar a actualizar por lo menos esta historia, mañana comenzare a traducir el cap 6.**

 **Sin mas me despido y una disculpa por mis faltas ortográficas que de seguro va haber =)**

… **..**

 **Capitulo 05**

"¡oh dios mío!"- una chica de segundo año de Ravenclaw susurro, sus amigas riéndose de emoción.

"¡tienes a Chloe Roberts! ¡No es justo! También es una tarjeta rara…."

"¡yo se, verdad! "- la misma chica se rio, sosteniendo la tarjeta cerca de su corazón y lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Después de haber visto este acto excesivamente protector, sus amigas inmediatamente entrecerraron los ojos y se miraron el uno al otro. Era casi como mirar a través de un espejo ya que todas las chicas llevaban el mismo ceño fruncido, la misma postura….e incluso la misma emoción, los celos. Todas estaban celosas de su amiga porque contra todo pronóstico, había logrado obtener una de las raras tarjetas de ranas de chocolate que existían. La suerte ni siquiera lo cubrió, especialmente cuando se trataba de la famosa Chloe Roberts, una de las brujas más grandes de su generación.

"¡Eres tan afortunada!"

"lo se, claro. No puedo creer mi suerte. Ella es mi sue…..quiero decir, ella es mi héroe. ¡mi maldita modelo!"

"¿Cómo es esto justo?"

"¿Quién sabe"- respondió la chica, mirando la tarjeta y las facciones suaves y femeninas que la miraban. –"pero no me quejo. Es increíble, ¡tan molestamente hermosa que ni siquiera es justo! ¡el paquete total!"

Frunciendo el ceño, una de las chicas se cruzó de brazos en respuesta.-"de acuerdo, ya lo sabemos. No hay necesidad de frotarlo. Ella también es nuestra modelo a seguir, ya sabes".

"lo siento" – dijo la niña, de repente duplicando su éxtasis anterior.-"es solo que…ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarlo. Se le considera una de las cinca brujas y magos más grandes de nuestro tiempo, y de cualquier tiempo en realidad. Y pensar…que obtuve su tarjeta…obtuve uno de los cinco famosos."-

Rascándose la parte de tras de su cuello, el amigo celoso de antes cambio de repente nerviosamente.-"sé que esto podría ser una posibilidad remota, pero ¿considerarían separarse de Chloe Roberts a cambio de Albus Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin y …..Harry Potter?"-

Riendo la joven Ravenclaw se agito rítmicamente, moviendo su dedo en la cara de su amigo más cercano.-"¡ah, no! Se que Albus Dumbledore es uno de los cinco, pero puedes tener su tarjeta sin ni siquiera intentarlo, quiero decir, recogí uno del piso hace un par de semanas. Y, en cuanto a Harry Potter, ¿Por qué iba a querer su tarjeta cuando puedo ver el real, es mucho más halagador en persona".

"Ja, como si pudieras" – dijo otra amiga, enrojeciéndose ante la mención del niño-que-vivió.-"Ni siquiera puedes unir dos palabras cuando estas cerca".-

"¡pues tu estas igual!"

"chicas" – gimió el celoso amigo de la Ravenclaw.-"no me importa Harry Potter en este momento. He estado recolectando estas tarjetas durante el último año, con la esperanza de conseguir a Chloe Robert y eso ya no es posible. ¿No aceparías un intercambio?"-

…

…

En la penumbra entre los estudiantes, segregados por el mar demasiado familiar de colores; rojo, verdes, amarillo y azules. Hermione miro a este pequeño grupo atenta. Ya se había acostumbrado a las risitas, el interminable cotilleo que parecía emanar de los estudiantes mas jóvenes de su escuela, pero esta vez se dio cuenta, sus ojos se movían de una chica a otra.

La razón por la cual Hermione estaba tan atenta no tenia nada que ver con el tema de su conversación, ni siquiera con la naturaleza de la misma. En cambio, era mucho mas peculiar que eso, y en la mente de Hermione, mucho mas preocupante. Verán, las chicas, que ahora se cuchicheaban en voz baja, estaban en el otro extremo de la estación de trenes. Se encontraban bastante lejos de ella a unos metros de distancia, de hecho. Lejos de los oídos de extraños e indeseables que, que en la mente de la chica, era bastante difícil escucharlas de cerca

Entonces ¿Cómo fue posible tal hazaña…?

Ningún simple mortal podía escuchar una conversación que estaba teniendo lugar, literalmente, a una milla de distancia.

Ningún ser humano podría poseer tal habilidad, sin importar si nacieron Muggle o mago.

Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo Hermione escuchar cada una de sus palabras…?

¿Cómo podía oír a través el viento que levantaba cada capa o pelo de ellas?

¿Cómo podía oír a través de todo el ruido que había en la estación y escucharlas como si estuvieran a un lado de ella, además de poder amplificar cada voz pero separada y permitir el reconocimiento de cada voz individual?

….La respuesta fue simple….

….El "despertar" ya había empezado a cambiarla.

Hermione podía sentirlo en sus venas, su sangre latía a un ritmo de nudos como nunca antes había sentido. La sensación fue incomparable, ella nunca se había sentido asi, ni siquiera durante sus escaramuzas con el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores había bombeado su corazón con tanto entusiasmo. Nunca. Nada podría haberla preparado para las vertiginosas sensaciones que surgieron al convertirse en un Súcubos de pleno derecho. Incluso la sangre dentro de sus venas había cambiado. Ahora su cuerpo dolía y picado cuando la sangre se ponía candente debajo de cada superficie de su piel. Las marcas de arañazos a lo largo de sus brazos son una prueba más de esto.

El cambio le había causado a Hermione una gran incomodidad inicialmente, a pesar de la insistencia de Rose de que no sentirá dolor durante meses. Pero afortunadamente, con el paso del tiempo, el dolor disminuyo para ser remplazado por un nuevo nivel de conciencia que nunca había visto, documentando o de otra manera.

Ahora, de repente, los sentidos de Hermione se habían intensificado. Su vista, por ejemplo, había mejorado. Ahora podía ver con mucha mayor claridad y comprender la información a un nivel subconsciente, lo que significa que su capacidad para retener el conocimiento había aumentado más allá de los límites de las capacidades humanas. El cerebro de Hermione ahora podría operar a una velocidad mucho mayor también; disminución de la reacción y el tiempo de respuesta con un efecto increíble.

El campo de visión de Hermione se magnifico también, de modo que cuando sus pupilas se dilataban, Hermione pudo identificar un objeto de muy lejos. Era una habilidad que tenia que dominar al principio, ya que sus pupilas cambiaban erráticamente sin su aprobación, causando muchos accidentes, pero finalmente tuvo éxito en esto también. Hubo muchas situaciones como esta, en las que la curva de aprendizaje seria demasiado empinada para que Hermione la controlara inicialmente. Su sentido del olfato era el principal con el que luchaba, y en ocasiones todavía luchaba con el.

Al principio, Hermione sabia que esto seria un problema. La mañana siguiente después de que Rose la "despertó", su otra madre, Hermione sintió nauseas. Un olor podrido de origen desconocido parecía fuerte en la casa. Tan fuerte que Hermione fue en busca de el, desesperada por localizar y anular lo que estaba causando tal hedor, pero no encontró nada. El olor solo ceso cuando cerro la ventana superior cerca de su dormitorio, que estaba justo encima de la basura que habría que recoger mañana.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo y con gran dificultad, Hermione había empezado a dominar este sentido hasta que se convirtió en un problema mucho menos problemático. De hecho, si Hermione discernió correctamente, su sentido del olfato había vuelto al nivel normalmente preservado para los humanos. El hedor que flotaba en la basura era insignificante en el mejor de los caso, y el olor de la cocina de su madre seguía siendo tan acogedor como antes. Todavía había ocasiones en que su olfato se intensificaba, por razones en la que Hermione no estaba segura, pero se estaban volviendo muy pocas.

Como se evidencio en la estación de tren de Hogwarts, la plataforma 9 ¾, el campo auditivo de Hermione también había aumentado mucho mas allá de lo normal. Todavía podía oír las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo detrás de la barrera en la que había entrado desde la estación de King Cross, por insensato que pareciera. Y, aunque esto hubiera llevado a cualquiera al punto de locura, Hermione podría resolverlo fácilmente.

¿Cómo fue esto posible….?

Bueno, fue un acto involuntario de su parte, ello no cerró los ojos y se abrió paso entre los ruidos, algo estaba descifrándolo todo por ella. Había cientos de patrones de habla y conversaciones que tenían lugar, que debían procesarse y, sin embargo, todo se hizo con tanta facilidad. Podía escuchar diez, veinte…..cien conversaciones a la vez y no sufrir una hemorragia nasal. Ella podría haber recitado cada palabra que pronunciaron y solo obtener un puñado de conversaciones mal.

Imposible, podrías decir.

….poco realista. Una fantasía infantil.

…..bueno, no en esta ocasión.

….

En esta ocasión todo fue muy real y, en algunos caso, muy, muy aterrador.

…..

Hermione había cambiado, mucho más allá de las expectativas de su familia (humana), sus amigos e incluso los maestros que esperaban en el castillo de Hogwarts. Nadie había esperado esto, ni siquiera el gran Albus Dumbledore. No había ningún plan ni contingencia en caso de que fallara el primer plan. Se suponía que Hermione era la amable y cariñosa ratón de biblioteca y ahora había cambiado.

Y, esto atrae la pregunta….

¿Quién es Hermione Granger?

…

En todos los sentidos de la palabra, Hermione es….mas que un ser humano, y aun mas que un Súcubo.

…..ella es única.

….especial.

…la ultima esperanza para una especie cuyo tipo estaba desapareciendo.

..

Ella es toda estas cosas…..

Pero lo mas importante de todo….ella todavía es Hermione Granger.

La amante de libros, gentil y cariñosa…..Hermione Granger.

Esa fue la única cosa que no cambio, eso nunca cambiaria. ¡No sin antes tener que decir algo al respecto!.

….

Xxxºº

..

Permitiendo que su joven mente vagara, la bandada de estudiantes evitaba cuidadosamente al valioso miembro del trio de oro, Hermione miro al grupo de chicas. Todos eran relativamente jóvenes, alrededor de los doce y trece años, y sin embargo había signos de agotamiento. Era algo que Hermione no habría notado antes, ya que estaban más familiarizada con los libros que con otras personas. Pero desde el "despertar" Hermione se había vuelto más intuitiva, especialmente cuando se trataba del comportamiento de las personas que la rodeaban. Eso era algo que solía ser un obstáculo para ella, pero ahora, sin siquiera intentarlo, Hermione podía captar incluso las señales visuales más pequeñas.

No era algo que ella cuidara; ella solo…noto estas cosas. Estas señales podrían ser obvias o sutiles, pero el ojo de Hermione atrapo hasta el ultimo. Podría atrapar el mas pequeño de los temblores en la voz de una chica, e inlcuso el mas pequeño de los movimientos; una mano protectora contra un codo, un roce de dientes sobre un labio dolorido, el movimiento nervioso de los ojos. Nada escapo de la atención de Hermione, incluso las cosas que deseaba no haber visto.

En cuestión de días, Hermione había adquirido el conocimiento que le hubiera llevado la mayor parte de la infancia para lograrlo, y por una vez…no se lo había ganado. Era una sensación extraña para Hermione, haber adquirido algo increíble sin poner en el arduo trabajo. No le gusto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era un rsgo innato entre los súcubos, que tenia la capacidad de leer el lenguaje corporal, asi como los cambios fisiológicos en el cuerpo, y había demostrado ser mas útil para las criaturas de la naturaleza seductora.

Sin embrago, había un problema realmente revelador que había estado preocupando a Hermione durante varias semana y que comenzaba a asomar de nuevo en su mente. Todos estos…..talentos de ella parecieran estar dirigidos hacia un genero, y un solo genero; las mujeres. La habilidad de Hermione no tuvo mucho efecto en lo hombre, de hecho, mientras miraba a un grupo de ellos hablando cerca, se sintió bastante disgustada. No fue su culpa, que no habían hecho nada malo, pero lo hombres simplemente no parecieran estar a la altura. De repente, y sin previo aviso, Hermione había comenzado a ver a las mujeres con una luz afectuosa y romántica.

Su anterior y fugaz enamoramiento con Ron, si se podía llamar asi, no era nada comparado con la comodidad que sentía cuando estaba rodeada de mujeres. ¡fue una locura! Esta repentina revelación había puesto su mundo al revés, y cierto impulso que nunca había sentido se volvían cada vez mas evidentes. Las mujeres eran solo…..eso. ya no había alternativas. Tenia que se una mujer, a pesar de que no sabia cual mujer podía decir Hermione.

Girando para mirar a la joven Ravenclaw nuevamente, su cara se tiño de rojo y el calo palpitaba a través de su cuerpo, Hermione sintió que las miradas seguían presionándola nuevamente. No era inusual que la miraran con tanta atención, era miembro del famoso "trio de oro" después de todo, pero era la naturaleza de las miradas lo que la hacía sentir tan incómoda. Los ojos parecían gravitar hacia ella, ojos hambrientos que solo terminaron cuando Hermione se enteró de ellos. Los estudiantes de su año, tanto jóvenes como mayores, no podían der de mirarla.

A todos los miembros de la población femenina; Hermione Granger fue repentinamente….deseable.

¡eso fue todo! Todos los ojos que la acechaban provenían de mujeres, ni un solo masculino se volvió para mirar en su dirección. Era casi como si Hermione estuviera enviando feromonas lesbianas extrañas que tenían el poder de tentar a las mujeres y, como subproducto, rechazar a los hombres. Quizás eso fue todo. Rose, como ahora llamaba a su madre Súcubo, había hablado sobre los cambios pero nunca había entrado en detalles. ¿Podría ser este uno de ls beneficio de tener sangre súcubo?

¿Espera? ¿Podría esto incluso ser considerado como un beneficio?

…

Como encaprichada por la vista de las chicas de Ravenclaw, Hermione se volvió para mirarlas una vez mas, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando vio la felicidad en la cara de las chicas. Eran tan adorables y por una vez no hubo esa sensación de atracción, era como si la parte humana de su cerebro hubiera luchado contra la Súcubo. Ella no tenia ningún interés en las chicas mas jóvenes que ella; tenían que estar cerca de su edad por uno o dos años, de lo contrario no había interés. Hermione estaba agradecida de eso porque era una prueba de que el lado humano de ella todavía estaba muy vivo, y que había mas en ella que la sangre de súcubo que fluía por sus venas.

" _todos se ven tan felices"_ pensó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al grupo. – _"me pregunto cuanto durara eso. Cuando llegue la guerra, cunado Voldemort reaparezca, no se verán tan…..¡_ _ **Deliciosos!"**_

Sorprendida, Hermione jadeo en voz alta, una mano yendo hacia su boca mientras un pensamiento extraño e intruso atravesaba su conciencia. ¡que demonios fue eso! Eso no era en lo que ella había pensado, ¿de dónde venía eso? Girando para mirar a su alrededor, Hermione busco la voz, negándose a creer que la voz provenía de sus propios pensamientos.

" _no quise decir eso….quise decir feliz ¡¿Por qué demonios diría eso?! ¡yo nunca diría eso! Son demasiados jóvenes y es simplemente_ _ **CALIENTE**_ _….¡ No, esta mal, malditamente mal!._

Parpadeando, horrorizada por estos pensamientos repugnantes, Hermione intento silenciar esta voz extraña pero débil. Era una voz extraña, una que reflejaba la suya y, sin embargo, se sentía completamente extraña. Ella se sintió enferma; la voz de su cabeza implicaba cosas que iban en contra de todo lo que ella representaba. Tacar a una niña, ya sea en una posición de autoridad o no, era incorrecto, sencillamente enfermo e incorrecto. Esas eran las clases de personas que deberían arder en el infierno, y ciertamente no era una de ella. Hermione era la personal mas cariñosa y noble que podrías esperar conocer, no se puede encontrar un hueso desagradable. Entonces, quizás podrías entender porque esta sugerencia le causaba algo parecido a la angustia mental.

…

volviendo a sus pensamiento, en un intento de aliviar su conciencia moral, Hermione lucho contra la voz intrusa.

" _no son deliciosos ni calientes. ¡ellas son niñas! ¡niñas jóvenes e ignorantes! Se supone que debes cuidarlos, apoyarlos pero nunca aprovecharse de ellos. Hacer lo contrario es…._

" _ **jaja…joven…..hambriento….¿porque? ….¿aquí?"**_

" _¿Q-que?"_

" _ **aliméntame….cansada…..no …¿aquí?"**_

Perpleja, Hermione se quedo callada escuchando la voz que sonaba extrañamente tensa. Era como si la voz acabara de despertar, apenas consciente. Murmurando palabras en voz baja, Hermione no estaba preparada cuando sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse y un calor blanco se extendía por su garganta. Algo estaba mal, el control que una vez tuvo sobre sus habilidades de repente menguo. Sin siquiera querer hacerlo, los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia las estudiantes que la rodeaban, su mirada fija en faldas, pechos y labios sin su aprobación.

"B-basta" –susurro Hermione, intentando cerrar los ojos pero erizándose cuando el intento hizo que sus parpados se quemaran.

" _ **¿Por qué?...¿tu? …..son….sabor….."**_

" _¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"_

Fue en este momento cuando lo ojo marrones color moka se volvieron dorados, los labios que previamente rozaban se volvieron repentinamente gordos y acogedores y una figura que era ligera y delicada se hizo maravillosamente madura. Y todo esto sucedió en el lapso de treinta segundos, justo debajo de las narices de los estudiantes que charlaron entre ellos. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de que Hermione se tambaleaba y maldecía. Era casi como si un velo de invisibilidad hubiera sido arrojado a su alrededor porque ningún ojo la miraba, nadie parecía ni remotamente consciente de su presencia.

Tosiendo y balbuceando, una mano agarrando su garganta, Hermione hizo una mueca cuando la saliva comenzó a gotear en el piso. La sensación que corría por su cuerpo era increíble. El calor, que parecía ser generado por su propio ser, había comenzado a extenderse a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, un cuerpo con el cual no estaba familiarizada. Los cambios fueron sutiles y seria suficientes para llamar la atención, debido a la naturaleza de la ropa de la escuela, pero Hermione definitivamente lo sintió, y fue un cambio no deseado.

" _¿q-que es esto? ¿es esta la súcubo? ¿ha despertado?"_

" _ **cansada…¿necesitas? …no…deseo…tiempo…."**_

" _¡Cállate!_ –Hermione gimió, sus ojos cambiaron de moka a dorado detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

De repente, el velo pareció romperse por si mismo, sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente para mirarla, la preocupación eran evidentes en sus rasgos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Hermione recupero rápidamente su postura, una pequeña mueca evidente de su labio paso desapercibida para el cuerpo estudiantil. A pesar de esto, Hermione tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerles una sonrisa seguida de una tos falsa para protegerse más de esta nueva atención.

"Lo siento, tengo un resfriado. Lo mejor es que no acercarse" – Hermione sonrió, alejando la preocupación de una linda tercer año de Grynffindor a quien ella había ayudado con el trabajo escolar.

….

Mientras tanto, sin embrago, dentro de la ruidosa y bulliciosa estación de tren, Hermione intento parecer serena e impávida antes sus problemas mientras la transformación comenzaba a expandirse lentamente en su cuerpo. Todos parecían creerlo, y ninguno tapaba los ojos cuando comenzó a toser implacablemente, pero dentro todo se había convertido en caos. Y, sin embrago, despiadadamente, la atención que había estado recibiendo de las mujeres en la estación solo aumentaba a medida que llegaban a la barrera desde la estación de King Cross. Los estudiantes, madres y otras personas de la variedad femenina se estaban "enamorando" por la simple vista de ella, los hombres no estaban interesados y no estaban al tanto de la tensión en la estación.

" _¡vete!_ Hermione grito internamente, rodando un poco la cabeza e intentando mantener los ojos cerrados y la cara pasiva. – _"¡¿Por qué no te vas?! ¡es muy pronto! ¡no se suponía que debías despertar dentro de dos semanas!"_

" _ **cansada…..duerme…..no …..tiempo"**_

" _entonces vete a dormir…¡y déjame en paz!_ _ **Hambre…**_ _¡basta! ¿Por qué no te vas a …_ _ **dormir….?**_ _"_

Luego, tan pronto como la voz apareció, de repente se desvaneció, volviendo a la subconsciente de Hermione para despertar en el momento apropiado. Pero la voz no se fue sin dejar su huella en Hermione, tanto en el físico como en el psicológico.

Era inevitable ahora, el cuerpo de Hermione había cambiado; ahora era mas relleno pero relleno en la forma que tiene un poco mas volumen y aun conservaba los bordes curvilíneos que la castaña conocía tan bien. Su estómago era tenso y delgado, proporcionado a la perfección para acomodar un modesto par de pechos. Los pechos no eran demasiado grandes ni demasiados pequeños, eran….por falta de una palabra mejor…perfectos.

Esto solo era un cuerpo que las modelos solo podían soñar con tener, donde la única opción para adquirir tal cosa era a través de costosas cirugías dirigidas a los ricos y superficiales. Y, sin embargo, Hermione tenia lo real; asi se habría visto el cuerpo de Hermione en cuatro años si mantenía sus hábitos alimenticios y cuidaba su cuerpo como siempre. Todo lo que la súcubo había hecho era acelerar el proceso; Hermione era joven, inteligente y ahora escandalosamente hermosa para cualquier mujer que pudiera encontrase con ella.

….y todas las chicas la habían visto….

…..y como resultado, ahora la querían….

…

Sin embargo, aquí no terminaron los cambios. La súcubo no había sido tan amable como para dejar los cambios de su cuerpo, no la criatura había traspasado aún más. Ahora, los labios de Hermione se sentían suaves y casi flexibles al tacto. Pero mas asombrosamente; cuando Hermione se humedeció los labios con la unta de la lengua, un sabor abrumador e intoxicante se extendió, haciendo que su aliento se estremeciera. El sabor fue único, dulce y tan delicioso.

" _¡esta bien! De acuerdo, ahora, respira"_ repitió Hermione respirando profundamente mientras envolví sus brazos alrededor de su estómago tenso. - " _esto desaparecerá, ahora, ¡la gente dejara de mirarme como si quisiera comerme y regresare a la escuálida sabelotodo a que todo el mundo esta acostumbrado! ¡en cualquier momento!-_

… _.._

…..

…..

"¡Mione!" una voz fuerte retumbo de la nada, el ocupante de la voz se acercaba cada vez más.

"¿Q-que?

Entonces de repente, antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar su frase, un cuerpo joven y bien formado se estrelló contra ella. Sorprendida, Hermione tropezó hacia tras y , actuando por instinto, sostuvo la figura para mantenerla erguida. Cuando detuvo sus pasos Hermione intento volver la cabeza para mirar a la niña, lista para darle a la desafortunada niña una idea de su comportamiento inapropiado. Pero este movimiento se detuvo cuando sintió que la cabeza de la chica se en el hueco de su cuello, seguida por un sonido que pasaba por los labios de la chica. Para sorpresa de Hermione, una risita inesperada dejo a la chica que procedió a apretar su agarre alrededor del abdomen definido de Hermione. Mientras que los brazos suaves y delicados rápidamente se abrieron paso alrededor de su cuello cuando la morena la abrazo.

"um" –murmuro Hermione, no acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto, incluso de amigos como Ron o Harry.

"jeje"

Ladeando la cabeza hacia a un lado, mientras la voz familiar funcionaba con su magia, los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y sus brazos rápidamente siguieron para completar el abrazo. ¿Quién mas tenia el coraje para abrazarla sin previo aviso? ¿Quién mas habría tomado el riesgo cuando todos sabían que a Hermione no le gusta el contacto físico.?

La respuesta fue fácil…

Y, cuando un mechón de pelo rojo rozo su mejilla, ese aroma familiar que calmaba su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, Hermione instantáneamente supo quien era.

"¡Ginny!" –Hermione vitoreo, retrayendo su cabeza para ver al miembro mas joven de la familia Weasley.

….

Sin embargo, tan repentinamente como Hermione había pronunciado el nombre de su mejor amiga, una subida oleada de euforia recorrió su cuerpo. La sensación fue inmensa. Tan inmensa de hecho que la joven morena no tuvo más remedio que morderse su labio inferior, intentado sofocar el gemido que suplicaba que lo soltara. Sus manos que se apretaron contra la parte baja de su espalda de repente agarraron la holgada ropa del suéter de Ginny. Mientras los brazos de Hermione chocaban en su lugar antes de apretarse por si solo, presionando sus dos cuerpos firmemente uno contra el otro.

La estimulación no se detuvo allí, sin embargo, porque en cuestión de segundos la oleada de sangre se disparo hacia su región pélvica, los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron ante la sensación que causo. Ella no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar o incluso como procesar una sensación tan increíble. Todo esto era tan extraño para Hermione que la amante de libros finalmente estaba aprendiendo algo que no podía describirse adecuadamente en un libro.

¿Qué era esto?

Hermione nunca había conocido un placer como este….

Ella no era del tipo aventurero y ni siquiera había alcanzado la etapa de la autoestimulación…..

Esto era todo lo que ella sabia. Ella nunca había sentido excitación como esta, la sensación placentera que se apodero de su cuerpo fue implacable; nunca le permitió un momento de respiro. Cuando pensaba que la sensación terminaría, cuando su estado de excitación disminuía, se elevaba rápidamente de nuevo, latiendo dentro de su mismo centro.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a ella…..?

¿y por que se sentía tan bien, malditamente bien…?

Como si sintiera la euforia contemplación y el momento de debilidad de la morena, las rodillas de Hermione se doblaron repentinamente debajo de ella. Esto claramente sorprendió a la Weasley mas joven que logro reajustar rápidamente sus posiciones de nuevo, un jadeo dejo sus labios cuando la pelirroja sin querer con su rodilla roso la pierna de la morena. De hecho de no haber sido por la reacción de Ginny, la morena de buena reputación podría haber terminado desplomada en el piso, posiblemente seguida por la pelirroja ardiente.

"¡W-woah! ¡cuidado! – gimió Ginny, levantando a Hermione sobre sus pies hasta que se enfrentaron. Al darse cuenta de las bellas facciones de Hermione, Ginny inmediatamente sonrió serenamente y esa sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al ver la sonrisa de la morena. Al darse cuanta de que estaba mirando a Ginny rápidamente desvió la mirada, tosiendo nerviosamente al sentí la proximidad entre ellas.

"¿estás bien?"

Sorprendida, los ojos de Hermione regresaron a los de Ginny, dejando el lugar que había estado mirando por un buen rato. Sin embargo, no pudo ser evitado; Hermione quedo completamente paralizada por su mirada, la visión del labio flexible de Ginny se raspo por un conjunto de dientes blanco nacarados. Ahora esa imagen permanecerá fresca en su mente durante las próximas semanas.

¿Cuándo Ginny de repente se había vuelto tan…no…., preciosa ni siquiera era la palabra correcta…irradiando calor habría encajado mejor en Ginny?...

La comparación fue buena. Ginny no solo era caliente, y el deseo de casi todos los hombre en la escuela, sino también era luchadora. Una combinación peligrosa pero atractiva y a Hermione le molestaba pensar en los labios de Ginny contra los suyos. El filtro en la mente de la morena había desaparecido, todos los pensamientos que normalmente se eliminarían, ahora fluían libremente. La vista del cabello vibrante de Ginny tampoco se pudo que evitar, era un hermoso tono rojo y solo se agrego al atractivo de su mejor amiga.

"¿hola?" –Ginny se rio, agitando su mano frente a la cara de Hermione y frunciendo el ceño no obtuvo respuesta.-"¿hay alguien allí?"

"¿huh?"

"oh, entonces estas ahí después de todo" – sugirió Ginny, sacudiendo a su mejor amiga y sonriendo cuando frunció el ceño en respuesta.-"me tuviste preocupada por un momento"-

"¿Por qué estarías preocupada, Gin?"

Con las cejas alzadas, Ginny sonrió. " _Dios mio, eso es sexy"_ pensó Hermione, ignorando los latidos que continuaban en su región pélvica. _"sonrisas como esa deberían ser ilegales"_

"bueno, para empezar, prácticamente colapsaste en mis brazos. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo paso eso?"

Ruborizándose, Hermione se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se volvió para mirar a la atractiva pelirroja.-"lo siento, no esperaba que me saltaras de la nada, me tomaste por sorpresa".

"¡difícilmente! Y aunque te haya sorprendido, eso no explica por que caíste en mis brazos. No eres de las que se derrumban bajo ataque"

"bueno aparentemente lo hago" – Hermione replico, apretando los dientes mientras luchaba contra el impulso de atraer a Ginny a otro abrazo intimo.

"Oh ya veo"- Ginny comento, inclinándose mas cerca.-"¿te debilito las rodillas, señorita Granger?"-

Sorprendida, la boca de Hermione se abrió y se cerró repetidamente, sin emitir sonido a pesar de la cantidad de veces que intento decir algo. Al ver esto Ginny solo pudo reir, empujando a Hermione hacia otro abrazo que la morena acepto sin pensar. La sensación del cuerpo de Ginny era tan buena que se sentía joven y frágil en sus brazos. La necesidad de proteger, nutrir y amar a la Weasley mas joven la lleno rápidamente y suspiro satisfecha cuando Ginny se acurruco aun mas en su cuello.

"eres tan linda, ¿lo sabes?"

"q-que " –respondió Hermione, temerosa de dar más detalles sobre lo que realmente quería decirle a Ginny.

Cuando la pareja se separó, las manos de Hermione demoraron un segundo más que las de Ginny, la morena miro a su mejor amiga una vez más. Conocía a Ginny desde hacía tres años, se habían acercado mucho durante su época en la madriguera y la copa mundial de Quidditch, pero de pronto Hermione estaba viendo a Ginny bajo una nueva luz.

De la nada, Ginny se había vuelto mucho mas brillante, la mera visión de la pelirroja hizo que el corazón de Hermione latiera un poco mas rápido.

Los chistes que Ginny había hecho eran repentinamente similares a los comediantes profesionales, o al menos la mente de Hermione lo habría hecho parecer asi. Ella no había hecho una broma, pero Hermione solo podía decir…..era una idea y cuando fue la última vez que se demostró que la morena estaba equivocada. Las burlas que había tenido que sufrir eran insoportables, al menos mientras estaba en presencia de Ginny, pero sabia que, en el momento en que la pelirroja se marchara, Hermione estaría sonriendo sin control.

…

U luego estaba su apariencia, su postura y su apariencia. Para decirlo simplemente, Hermione encontró a Ginny…..absolutamente deseable.

..

Era ridículo, se suponía que Ginny seria su mejor amiga y nada mas. Pero estos pensamientos continuaron persistiendo, entrometiéndose en su mente y causando una buena dosis de dolor de corazón. Hermione hizo todo lo posible por deshacerse de estos pensamiento terroríficos, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que solo era el producto de su cerebro hiperactivo jugando trucos sobre ella. Este tenia que ser el caso…..en realidad, no podría gustarle a Ginny ¿verdad?.

No, por supuesto que no, la idea era absurda. Ginny no solo era heterosexual, sino que lo había probado teniendo una buena cantidad de novios, pero también era inalcanzable para todos menos uno. Y esa persona también, resulto ser su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. El dúo destinado, como algunos lo habían llamado. Casi seguro terminarían juntos, Hermione también había estado esperando eso. Pero ahora, si ella estaba siendo completamente honesta….no estaba tan segura.

"¿Hermione?" – Ginny repitió, sus rasgos se volvieron preocupado cuando la cara de su mejor amiga se agrio notablemente.-"¿esta todo bien?"

"¿Qué? Oh, si, todo esta bien"

"no me lo parece a mi" – reflexiono Ginny, apretando las manos alrededor de Hermione sin que ella lo supiera. De hecho, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado tomadas de la manos? Ninguna de las dos lo sabía, pero aquellos que observaron, y hubo algunos, habrían visto los dedos vacilantes de Ginny envolverse en los de Hermione. Pareciera que Ginny estaba tan nerviosa como Hermione.

-"¿G-Ginny?" – pregunto Hermione mirando el pulgar de Ginny que se frotaba contra la palma de su mano.

Sobresaltada, los dedos de Ginny se retiraron rápidamente del costado de Hermione antes de estar nerviosamente apretujados dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter de invierno. Ambas extrañaron el contacto casi de inmediato, pero ninguna expresaba su disgusto, era demasiado abierto…demasiado honesto. El rechazo no era algo que quisieran recibir de su pareja, ¿Por qué arruinar algo cuando lo que esperaban era imposible?"

"ah,, lo siento Mione" – murmuro Ginny, su rostro enrojecido en una medida que hacía que sus labios fueran mucho mas atractivos para la chica mayor.-"no quise aferrarme a ti. Sé cómo te sientes acerca de….bueno, ya sabes…"

"e-esta bien. Sin daño, sin falta….com siempre digo"

Riendo a su pesar, Ginny se volvió para mirar a Hermione.-"¿Cuándo has dicho eso alguna vez?"

"justo ahora, si debes saberlo" – volviéndose hacia los sonidos del expreso de Hogwarts a lo lejos, Hermione busco en silencio la mano de Ginny y la apretó tranquilamente.-"vamos, vamos. Quiero conseguir un buen asiento en el tren, lejos de todos los demás."

"¿Por qué tan ansiosa?"- Ginny bromeo, su mano aun agarrando la de Hermione como una cuerda de salvamento mientras era dirigida hacia el borde de la plataforma.

"¿Por qué piensas eso? Quiero saber acerca de tus vacaciones tonta, ¡quiero saber que has estado haciendo!"- Hermione sonrio, haciendo que la cara de Ginny se sonrojara aun mas.-"asi que es mejor que encontremos un buen lugar porque de lo contrario, nos quedaremos atrapadas con un grupo de curiosos que querrán difundir todo lo que decimos"

"¡buen punto! Retrocede Hermione" – dijo Ginny, empujando a Hermione mas lejos de ella y preparándose. "Nos conseguiré un compartimiento o moriré en el intento"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estas planeando?"

La confusión momentánea de Hermione se alivió en el momento en que vio el tren llegar a la estación; ella podía ver el plan de juego de Ginny a un milla de distancia. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Ginny paso por delante de la multitud apresurada y salto al tren primero, sincronizándolo perfectamente para que las puertas de la estación se abrieran en el momento en que dejara el suelo.

Y mientras miraba a Ginny correr a lo largo del pequeño pasillo, a través de las ventanas del tren, Hermione solo pudo sonreír en reconocimiento. Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más cuando la pelirroja le dio tiempo a mirar en su dirección (el tiempo disminuía para las dos) y le ofreció a Hermione un Hola y una sonrisa descarada. Ella estaba enamorada desde ese momento.

Y luego, de repente, sin su permiso, otro pensamiento extraño se inmiscuyo en su conciencia. Aunque si esta voz era suya o la de súcubo, Hermione no lo sabía.

Las palabras que susurro sorprendieron incluso a ella misma, y ella se quedó de pie inmóvil en el bullicio de estudiantes que parecían apretujarse en el expreso de Hogwarts. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y en silencio reino sobre ella, y en este silencio las palabras de Hermione resonaron a su alrededor.

…

Porque eran ciertas despùes de todo…..

"¡Deseo a Ginny!"

…..

…..

…..

…. **continuara**


End file.
